


Hang On To Your Hopes, My Friend

by rainbowstrlght



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Political Campaigns, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowstrlght/pseuds/rainbowstrlght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> In the race for Federation President, two candidates have stepped up for the challenge. But to what lengths will Kirk and Spock go through for the process - and will the sacrifices be worth it?</p><p><b>Summary 2:</b> This is a political AU, where Kirk and Spock both run for Federation President. A slight homage to <i>The West Wing</i> and my fave novels written in epistolary format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang On To Your Hopes, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** The amazing [lalazee](http://lalazee.livejournal.com/), who is always wonderful, insightful, and incomparable.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Trek_ , nor any of the slight references to _The West Wing_ that appear in the text. If only I did - life would be ten times more awesome.  
>  **Note:** This was written for [trekreversebang](http://trekreversebang.livejournal.com/), and is based off [reezoo](http://reezoo.livejournal.com/)'s amazing art.  
>  **Note 2:** Special thanks go to [lalazee](http://lalazee.livejournal.com/), [reezoo](http://reezoo.livejournal.com/), and [carouselcycles](http://carouselcycles.livejournal.com/), who all helped this story limp along to completion. This would still be an empty word doc without all of you, so thank you. ♥
> 
>  **OMG, LOOK AT THE AMAZING FANART THAT GOES WITH THIS STORY:** [(WARNING: SPOILERS!)](http://reezoo.dreamwidth.org/7525.html).

**|McCoy, Leonard – 8:38am|**  
to: All Departments  
cc: Kirk, Jim  
re: Now it begins.

Good Morning:

Just a personal note that last night’s win was not only a victory for Jim, but also for all of you. He couldn’t have done it without all your hard work, talent, and persistence. We greatly appreciate the hours spent, sweat wasted, and dedication given to make this campaign possible.

With that said: Now let’s go and give ‘em hell.

\- Leonard

 

 **|McCoy, Leonard – 8:40am|**  
to: Sulu, Hikaru  
cc:  
re: FWD: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS

Please tell me he was not wearing spandex and/or shouting this off a rooftop – at least with witnesses present.

 

>>|Kirk, Jim – 2:46am|  
>>to: All Departments  
>>cc:  
>>re: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS

>>WEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS  
>>NO TIME FOR LOSERS, CAUSE WEEEE ARE THE  
>>CHAMPIONSSSSSS  
>>OF THE WOOOOOORLD!

>>Fuck, I love all you guys – THAT SONG IS FOR ALL OF YOU, FROM THE  
>>BOTTOM OF MY HEART.

 

 **|Sulu, Hikaru – 8:42am|**  
to: McCoy, Leonard  
cc:  
re: RE:FWD: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS

Well, he’s not wearing any spandex on the outside – but I’m sure we can all say he’s a spandex queen deep down in his heart.

And before you ask: Sober, dressed, showered and about to be signed, sealed and delivered.  
You’re welcome – H.

***

 _”Bones, you have no faith in me whatsoever.”_

“It’s not faith, just the smarts to know how you are.”

 _”Pffft.”_

Bones can hear rustling on the other end of the line, the sounds of the street bleeding through from the background.

“Congrats, Jim.”

 _”Well, it’s all thanks to you – thank you, Hikaru – because I’m sure your idea of stopping on Starbase X made it possible.”_

There’s a slurp on the line as Bones remembers last week, when Jim had visited the hospital of Vulcan refugees from the planet’s destruction. Six years past, but the effects were still awful in those closest to the blast – Jim knew it almost better than anybody, having been on the _Enterprise_ when the red matter had hit the surface.

It had been a photo op, but Jim was also beyond photo ops.

“You would’ve made it there sooner or later, anyway.” Bones grabs his own coffee to sip. “I just time it better than you do.”

 _”Well, thanks anyway – hey Hikaru, lay off the pants, will ya?”_

Bones narrows his eyes. “You’re on your way here?”

 _”As promised.”_

“Not getting it on with your PA in a closet somewhere?”

Jim laughs. _”Like I said, no faith in me. Hey, Hikaru – would you screw me?”_ The phone is covered for a moment. _”Hikaru says that he wouldn’t touch me with a ten foot pole.”_

Bones smirks at the background yelling of _Not even during a zombie apocalypse!_ , and knows that he made the right choice.

“Tell Hikaru he gets a raise for that.”

 _”Hikaru is married, where’s_ my _raise?”_

Bones rolls his eyes, making his way to the front door of headquarters to greet them. “I’m working on that, _Mr. President_.”

***

The dining room is silent, except for the small clinks and slips of silverware at the table. Servants come and go – adjusting the curtains for light, arranging the placement of tea and napkins, and placing PADDs with the news at Spock’s right side.

He barely glances at them, knowing the likely headlines from his aide’s message this morning.  
T’Pring however, overly-dressed in blue silks for their private brunch, points her fork at them. “Will you not look at your opponent’s face?”

Spock chews slowly, the spring green mix of bitter leaves and exotic fruit mingling in his mouth, and lets T’Pring wait. There is an old Earth proverb that states _Patience is a virtue_ , and Spock will hide behind it for the time being.

He swallows, gently lifting a glass as he contemplates his words. “I am aware of what James Kirk looks like.”

“He is handsome.”

“He is young.” Three years younger than Spock, but he is willing to play the senior.

“Young and handsome.” T’Pring lets the corner of her mouth curve upward. “Perhaps if both of you were not running for office, you would allow yourself to admit it.”

“I admit that I am regretting this brunch invitation.”

“ _Tsk_ ,” but the sound holds no malice. “We have missed several meals together this month. No doubt the press is starting to question whether we are betrothed.”

At that, Spock allows his own upturn of mouth. “I believe they are preoccupied with covering a celebrity on Earth.”

T’Pring watches with disinterest as a servant refills her goblet. “Let them. For we will come from behind and they will never suspect us.” The nectar catches the light as she raises it towards him. “To the future President-Elect.”

Spock lifts his own glass and nods. “I thank you.”

When he finally reads the news, he skips the headlines entirely.

***

“All right,” Bones begins, standing at the head of the room. “We’re within five points since the primaries, and it’s looking good across the quadrant.”

“Jim’s still taking a beating on Vulcan, however.” Janice sighs. “And it’s not even a small margin.”

Bones waves a hand at her. “It’s always going to be a large margin, don’t hold your breath.”

“Then why are we sending ads there?” She looks at Jim. “We could be hitting hard the moderate planets, where the polling’s closer.”

“Because I want to win them over.” Jim sips his coffee, then puts out a hand. “And I know Bones – the impossible dream, can’t please everybody, whatever.”

“ _Not_ ‘whatever’.” Bones huffs. “It’s a waste, that’s what it is.”

Hikaru walks in and lays a stack of PADDs in front of Bones. “Whatever might be failing on Vulcan, it’s working on Alpha Centauri and most of the out-lying planets. They usually run conservative, and yet we’re gaining there.”

“Because our candidate knows Starfleet inside and out, and they respect a Federation man.”

Christine Chapel is close behind him, and they both take their seats. “Our new ad is directed right at them, by the way – no reason not to cinch the deal.”

Bones shifts through the papers. “Captain on the front lines versus a prissy Science Academy Professor?” Bones huffs a laugh. “Gee, never would have guessed.”

“Guys, as much I love all the kudos, I’ve got places to be.” Jim sits up, hands folded on the tabletop. “Lay it on me, Bones.”

“Spock’s campaign wants a debate for Friday at Starfleet Academy.” He raises an eyebrow. “Obviously this is a trick.”

“Or Spock is too confident and thinks he can score points here.” Janice taps a stylus to her lips. “He’s not doing so bad there, you know. The head officials respect him, and the students are more familiar with him because of all his research that’s been embedded in the coursework.”

Hikaru leans against the table. “That’d be unfair if, you know, Jim wasn’t in every textbook for a good chunk of recent history.”

Janice nods. “So I bet he thinks he has an even advantage. Chris, do we have any ads for here? You need to emphasize the points because Academy students are generally nitpicky.”

“That’s what we’re going to show – computer, dim lights sixty-percent and pull up file thirty-seven.”

The room darkens, and on the viewscreen is a picture of Jim shaking hands with fellow crewmembers of the _Enterprise_.

“ _James Kirk knows what it’s like for the common man –_ ”

“Computer, lights up!”

“ _Life out in space –_ ”

“Computer, stop vid!” Jim stands up, aggravated. “Chris, I told you, I’m not exploiting my guys.”

“They all agreed – “

“Don’t give a fuck, _no_.”

Jim moves to the head of the room, stepping behind a seated Bones to look at all of them.  
“Look, we don’t need to resort to – to _this_.” He points at the viewscreen behind him. “Only people who don’t have shit to talk about resort to pretty images.”

Bones looks up at him. “Are you gonna put a bag over your head?”

“ _McCoy_.” Jim grits his teeth. “I mean it. You guys – we have _real points_. We have real grievances, and issues, and ways to relate to people that don’t rely on sheer patriotism.” He leans towards them. “I don’t want to be _that guy_. The one who only talks about the past, as opposed to the future. People want to _forget_ the past. They want a new start going forward, not backwards.”

“Are you finished?” Christine says, arms crossed. “Because I respect you Jim – and I know all of those things. But when I put together an ad like that, it’s not for people who _know_.”

“Are you assuming my constituency is stupid?” Jim snorts. “The Academy members are certainly not stupid.”

“They’re not stupid, but they’re alive and breathing like everybody else!” She throws her PADD down. “Look, emotional appeal isn’t about stupidity, it’s just classic. You don’t think Spock hasn’t been doing the same thing?”

“Hobgoblins have emotions?” Bones speaks up, but is waved off by Jim.

“Your right, he is – but that’s because he underestimates Humans, not because he’s trying for a _classic_ technique.”

“Oh, spare me. Have you met Nyota Uhura? If Spock doesn’t respect Humans just from knowing her, then you are _drastically_ underestimating your opponent.”

Jim takes a deep breath, straightening himself but not glancing away. It takes a moment, but then he nods.

“I’ll watch it.”

“ _Thanks_ ,” Christine says tersely, then, “Computer, resume vid.”

The scene of Jim shaking hands with crewmembers unfolds, with majestic music playing in the background.

“ _James Kirk has toured most of his career in the cosmos –_ ”

“The cosmos?”

“ _Rescuing refugees, while knee-deep in disaster and battle -_ ”

“I’m just going to close my eyes.”

“ _As Federation President, James Kirk will strive for a future where planets work together to provide an inclusive and united front –_ ”

“Super.”

“ _James Kirk: A man of experience – a man you can count on._ ”

The statement gleams at the bottom of the screen, as Jim stands on a grassy knoll before the Golden Gate Bridge.

“ _”I’m James Kirk, and I approve of this message._ ”

The vid ends, and they all sit in silence as Jim contemplates with a sip of his coffee.

He swills the liquid in his mouth, then lets the cup _kuh_ on the table. “I guess I do.”

Christine lifts her head. “You won’t regret it.”

Jim gives a small smile. “No, I trust you.”

***

 **|Chapel, Christine – 1:46am|**  
to: Kirk, Jim  
cc: McCoy, Leonard  
re: FWD: Intergalactic Press Headlines, Stardate 5679.14

You both might be interested. - Chris

 

>> **New Ads Promise Optimism, Fair Campaign - Intergalactic Press  
** >> **Reporting by Sch’un Versai**

>>The first ads sent out Tuesday on part of the Kirk campaign set the tone for the ultimate showdown  
>>in this Federation Presidential race. Where many had predicted Kirk’s use of his military record,  
>>nobody guessed that he would be the one to focus on the present as opposed to drudging up Vulcan’s  
>>past... (Continue to article)

 

 **|Kirk, Jim – 2:05am|**  
to: Chapel, Christine  
cc: McCoy, Leonard  
re: RE: FWD: Intergalactic Press Headlines, Stardate 5679.14

You have my undying love and devotion forever.

 

 **|Chapel, Christine – 2:07am|**  
to: Kirk, Jim  
cc: McCoy, Leonard  
re: RE:RE: FWD: Intergalactic Press Headlines, Stardate 5679.14

If I wanted that from anyone I’d get a dog, but you’re welcome. - Chris

 

 **|Kirk, Jim – 2:09am|**  
to: Chapel, Christine  
cc: McCoy, Leonard  
re: RE:RE:RE: FWD: Intergalactic Press Headlines, Stardate 5679.14

Love you too, Chrissy. Shall molest you in an indecent manner at the next public opportunity.

 

 **|McCoy, Leonard – 2:11am|**  
to: Chapel, Christine; Kirk, Jim  
cc:  
re: Don’t make me regret knowing both of you.

.

 

 **|Chapel, Christine – 2:14am|**  
to: McCoy, Leonard; Kirk, Jim  
cc:  
re: RE:Don’t make me regret knowing both of you.

And here I thought I had accomplished that ages ago. Damn. – Chris

***

A rough voice booms out, “Quiet everyone!”

The whole room turns to attention, the sound immediately hushing to allow the clack of heels on linoleum to make their way to the front of the room. It takes a minute, with aides rushing to Nyota Uhura’s side quickly to hand off a note before they are smart enough to disappear.

She taps her ear piece. “Call me when you’re done,” and then sets out several PADDs on a podium. She doesn’t waste any time, with the table next to her that seats Elizabeth Palmer and Geoffrey M’Benga barely settled as she starts speaking.

“We have a debate three days from now. S’chn T’gai Spock is set to appear at Starfleet Academy, moderated by Admiral Barnett – “

“Excuse me, Missus Uhura – “

There is a moment of shocked silence as Pavel Chekov raises his hand.

“But zhere is a problem vith zhat.” He swallows, trying to sit up straight. “Vhen Kirk vas put on probation – “

“I am well aware, Mister Chekov, that Kirk was judged by Admiral Barnett in his cheating scandal.” She sighs. “But both camps have agreed to the terms.”

Pavel looks shocked for a moment, before sitting back in his chair. “Understood. My apologies for ze disruption – “

“We have several of the VSA currently coaching Spock,” she barrels forward. “Although we all know Spock is completely competent in this regard.”

Nyota looks up a moment, staring at the sea of silent faces.

“At any rate, we still need to prepare to bombard Earth with our materials.” She turns around to a viewscreen. “Computer, lights at fifty-percent, file twenty-eight.”

As a fixed display of Spock at his desk comes into view, Nyota continues.

“Each of you have formed teams for the Academy event, and you’ll have data chips that not only carry our campaign information, but also this recent ad. Computer, proceed.”

The image of Spock animates, his hand tapping at a PADD as he looks studious and serious.

“ _In a time when life is uncertain and there are severe deficits, we need an individual who can tackle our issues with logic and sound judgment -_ ”

The scene changes to Spock at the Vulcan Science Academy, his students at strict attention a lecture.

“ _Spock has worked in the sciences for almost ten years, and as a Professor of Xenolinguistics has worked to unite many cultures –_ ”

“Missus Uhura – “

“ _The author of 100 scientific articles and the son of an Ambassador, S’chn T’gai Spock has the knowledge and experience –_ ”

“Excuse me, but – “

“ _To lead our Federation into a new era of responsibility and advancement._ ”

“I just have one question – “

“ _S’chn T’gai Spock: For the future of reason.”_

“Lights, seventy-percent!” Nyota gives an exasperated huff at Pavel’s raised hand and jerks her head. “What? Go on.”

He looks sheepishly around, just as Spock sitting at his Academy desk appears on the viewscreen. “If Mister Spock is supposed to lead all of ze planets – “

“ _I am Spock, and I approve of the contents of this message._ ”

“Zhen vhy do ve never see him in space?”

The silence is deafening. Pavel looks hesitantly around him, where stunned faces will not meet his gaze.

Except Nyota’s, where her lips form a tight line.

“Mister Chekov, a person does not need to be in space to understand space.” She takes a deep breath. “Spock has traveled his entire life, I can assure you he’s been there before.”

“But if ve are selling to students, who all dream of being on starships – “

“You all have your assignments. Meeting dismissed.”

Chairs quickly skid back, and a flood of bodies leave the room just as Pavel starts to stand up. He watches them all as he adjusts his backpack, about to grab his PADD to retreat when a shadow falls over his hand.

He looks up at Nyota Uhura, gulping at her stern expression.

“Come with me.”

Words of protest form on his lips – but she is already walking past him with Palmer and M’Benga in tow, and he has no choice but to let her lead.

***

 **|Chapel, Christine – 9:54pm|**  
to: Sulu, Hikaru; Rand, Janice  
cc: McCoy, Leonard  
re: Everyone looks good in black.

I think my favorite part of that new campaign commercial was Spock against that viewscreen of stars. Wouldn’t want anyone to think he’s never been there before, or anything. – Chris

 

 **|Rand, Janice – 10:01pm|**  
to: Sulu, Hikaru; Chapel, Christine  
cc: McCoy, Leonard  
re: RE:Everyone looks good in black.

That viewscreen framed by all those old Vulcan textbooks. Wouldn’t that just cause a hazard if that screen broke, or anything?

 

 **|Sulu, Hikaru – 10:03pm|**  
to: Rand, Janice; Chapel, Christine  
cc: McCoy, Leonard  
re: RE:RE:Everyone looks good in black.

Is it REALLY black or navy blue? I think it’s the sparkly spandex of my cousin’s dance line uniform, just saying. – H.

 

 **|McCoy, Leonard – 10:05pm|**  
to: Sulu, Hikaru; Rand, Janice; Chapel, Christine  
cc:  
re: Does it matter?

I think I’m paying all of you, so I’m starting to wonder.

 

 **|Chapel, Christine – 10:09pm|**  
to: McCoy, Leonard; Sulu, Hikaru; Rand, Janice  
cc:  
re: RE:Does it matter?

Well, you do have to pay for real space and not spandex. You get what you give. – Chris

***

 **Kirk is Trounced in Debate – Intergalactic Press  
Reporting by Sch’un Versai**

The debate at Starfleet Academy Friday evening promised to be an event, and the Spock campaign did not disappoint. With Kirk running out of time with his answers and appearing visibly angry at Spock’s military proposals, Spock came out the cool and clear winner in this first round... (Continue to Story)

 

 **Kirk Appears Hot-Headed, Spock Calm and Concise – World News Daily  
OP-ED by Gene Dubois**

Sitting in the audience on Friday’s debate, you would almost think Kirk was getting ready for another barroom brawl and not to discuss important matters of Federation interest. As Spock volleyed back diplomatic hypotheticals and earned points for vowing to expand Scientific missions, Kirk gripped his podium and glared with open hostility... (Continue to Story)

***

“God _dammit_!” Kirk throws the PADD across the room. “Spock got to talk all eloquent for thirty minutes, and I fucking _fumbled_ the ball.”

“Well,” Janice says from far across the room, “you did get in a mention of humanitarian aide across the galaxy – “

“Yeah, drowned out by his fucking ballerina steps of _bullshit_.” Kirk runs a hand through his hair, sighing as he stars at a viewscreen of polling numbers. “People are actually buying his military cuts for scientific explorations, I can’t believe it.”

“Earth feels pretty safe right now,” Janice says carefully, edging to the office door. “I mean, the Klingons and Romulans are too busy recouping, or attacking outlying ships too far out to concern them - “

“Yeah, but the Klingons and Romulans _will_ get interested if we step down our game for even just a moment!”

His hands stop raging in the air at the sound of another communiqué coming in. Kirk presses his console to see the message – only to growl low in frustration.

He’s still staring at the screen when there’s a beep of the door, and Bones walks through it before Kirk can utter a word.

Bones looks at Janice and points with his thumb. “Out.”

“Thank _God_ ,” she says under her breath, seizing the quick exit.

The doors whisper shut as Bones walks slowly towards the desk, watching the tense and hunched figure of Jim with amused indifference.

“Like a child being _scolded_?” Jim smashes a few buttons to delete the message. “Who fucking _writes_ this shit?”

He starts to pace angrily, from one side of the room to the other. “I mean, Barnett kept interrupting me. How the fuck was I ever supposed to get a word in – or even a full sentence?”

As Jim paces past his desk for the third time he swipes aimlessly at a stack of data chips. He watches as they spill all over the floor – into a basket, skidding under chairs, and knocking at Bones’ shoes.

At that, Jim finally notices him, and puts hands on hips as he blows a raspberry.

Bones raises an eyebrow. “Done with your tantrum?”

“ _No._ ” Jim looks around for one last thing, before taking an empty paper cup from his desk and throwing it against a wall – where it utterly fails to hit, and falls to the floor halfway.

Jim sighs in exasperation, and Bones shakes his head

“Well,” he starts, matter-of-factly. “He might have kicked your ass for this reason.”

Jim scrunches his brow. “ _What_ reason?”

Bones walks over to the thrown paper cup, picking it up in stretched fingers. “Because he threw you off your game, and you were too pissed to notice.”

Bones crunches the paper cup in his fist – then throws it against Kirk’s head, where it bounces off his forehead with too much speed.

“ _Ow_ \- dammit, what did you do that for?” Jim rubs his brow. “I get fucked from one side, abused by the other!”

“ _Poor baby_. If you’re going to whine like this, then let’s take you off trail and put you in daycare.”

Jim glares at Bones, scowling further at his nonplussed expression. A minute passes before Jim just sinks down, sitting on the edge of the desk.

“Why the hell is this bothering me so much?” Jim asks absently, although they both know the answer.

“Because unlike your fellow nominees in your party – who you didn’t give a fuck about – this one’s _personal_.”

Bones pulls up a chair, arranging it backwards to straddle and lean on its front legs. “See, that’s why this race is so damn interesting. Not just for the race of the first Vulcan nominee, or the first president after Vulcan’s destruction, or – “

“It’s because we’re so different.” Jim continues rubbing his forehead, more tired than angry.

Bones gives him a look. “Yeah, _something_ like that.”

“You’d think helping with the New Vulcan colony settlements would’ve made this a non-issue.”

“Well, it didn’t help you argued with Spock during most of that settling.”

Jim huffs a bitter laugh. “Yeah okay, so he was – still _is_ – my nemesis.”

Bones ticks a finger at him. “And everyone knows it.”

Jim shakes his head with annoyance and looks away. He clenches his jaw and lets his gaze wander, with Bones watching as he considers everything but him.

But after a minute Jim seems to compose himself, and when they lock eyes there’s a spark of determination.

“Okay, so – I need to not let Spock get to me.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“He was so damn _smug_.” Jim clenches a fist and looks down at it. “Fucking déjà vu.”

“Well, leave all the memories at the damn door and bring back my smart and sweet-talking candidate – or _I’ll_ fire you.”

Jim squints. “You can’t do that.”

Bones gives him a stern look, getting up from his chair. “Don’t matter what I can or can’t do if you can’t get your head straight and win this election.”

Jim stands to meet him. “Nothing’s going to prevent me from doing that. _Nothing._

Bones’ eyes scan his features, letting Jim stare him down before giving a curt nod. “Good... I believe you.”

Before Jim can open his mouth to ruin the moment, Bones walks towards the door, pointing at the ground. “So clean this up and then meet me for the strategy meeting.”

“Wh- _what_?”

But Jim is still gaping in disbelief as he watches the doors whisper shut, with Bones not even giving him a second glance before he leaves.

Jim bends to pick up a data chip near the desk. “What the fuck do we have interns for?” He gathers the chips in the crook of his arm. “ _Seriously._ ”

***

“This is Uhura. Yes – yes, Ambassador, it is good to talk to you. What can I - ?”

Nyota taps her ear piece, walking between the neat rows of desks in campaign headquarters. Her focus is entirely on the phone call, causing staff member to skid and lean out of her way.

“I’m glad to hear your faith has been restored in us after last night’s debate. Spock is more than willing to meet with you tomorrow. He is planning a stop at Starbase XIII, and we can provide lunch – “

Pavel also moves out of the way, coffee spilling all over the front of his oxford shirt in the quick effort.

Nyota bypasses him to go through the open doorway. “Thank you for calling Ambassador, we look forward to tomorrow.”

She taps her ear piece again before looking at the empty room in exasperation, then turning around.

“Well?” she says to Pavel. “Coming in, or am I having a meeting by myself?”

Pavel moves in quickly, the doors shutting behind him. “I am sorry, I vas going to get more coffee – “

“I’ll get Marlena to bring it. Sit down.”

They sit at the small table in the center, with Nyota dropping her PADD in front of her and simultaneously calling for coffee.

“Lunch would be great,” she says into the comm., then looks up at Pavel. “Need anything?”

He shakes his head quickly and Nyota shrugs.

“Suit yourself – I’ll have the usual, thanks.”

She sits down across from him, her posture straight as she folds her hands. She’s completely unaffected by their meeting, unlike Pavel whose leg is tapping a quick rhythm.

“Mister Chekov, show me what you have.”

Pavel gulps. “Computer – lights at fifty-percent, file tventy-six.”

The viewscreen lights up with a new ad, Spock in profile against the blue Federation flag.

“Ve thought ve vould take adwantage of ze last debate,” Pavel starts. “Ze polls are showing zhat Spock is considered to be ze most lewel-headed and confident of ze candidates.”

The ad starts to play, the music ominous.

“ _In an uncertain future, an individual must step forward to lead us. One of integrity, one of intellect –_ ”

“Hold up – computer, pause vid.”

The vid stops on Spock stepping from a podium in a classroom, and Nyota is shaking her head. “As much as Kirk is a cheater, he’s also been in Starfleet for nine years and has an upstanding reputation.” She points at the vid. “Spock might have always had his integrity, but Kirk has restored his.”

Pavel takes out his PADD and makes a note with his stylus. “Vhat are ve substituting instead?”

“Let me see the rest of the vid – computer, continue.”

“ _One with a clear vision for the Federation and its members -_ ”

An image of Spock speaking on the _U.S.S. Farragut_ appears, with the hangar deck open to expose the stars.

“ _With S’chn T’gai Spock as president, you can count on a leader who can work with everyone –_ ”

“Including Klingons?”

Pavel makes another note on his PADD as the vid ends.

“ _S’chn T’gai Spock: For the future of reason.”_

Spock appears at his desk, a viewscreen of stars behind him.

“ _I am Spock, and I approve of the contents of this message._ ”

Nyota ticks a finger at the screen. “Do we have clips of Spock on Vulcan, instead?”

“I vill obtain one.” When Pavel is done writing, the click of stylus against table is loud in the room. “Vhat else vould you like to change?”

Nyota stares at the image of Spock, now paused in solemnity on the screen. “You need to emphasize he’s rational. Calm, cool, collected.”

Pavel bites his lip, staring at his PADD in contemplation before a phrase strikes his brain. “Vhat about, ‘One of logic and clarity’?”

Nyota tilts her head. “It’ll have to do, I guess.” She bites the end of her stylus as she stares at the viewscreen. “He might lose his emotional appeal, but right now he needs to be a strong contrast.”

Pavel nods. “Wulcan is looking more reasonable.”

“Because he _is_.“

There’s a beep of a comm. message, and Uhura taps a button to bring it up. Her eyes scan the text quickly.

“The Kirk campaign is touring outposts near the Neutral Zone next week.” Her face is unreadable as she taps the unit off. “Guess we should tour Earth in that case.”

“I vill have the ad ready by zhen.”

She barely spares him a glance. “You better.”

As Nyota pulls her items together and dismisses them, Pavel can’t help but grimace.

There’s another beep, and Uhura taps her headset eagerly. “Hey you, I just got your comm. – oh, sorry, I’ll hold.“

And Nyota is out the door before Pavel can compose himself and actually respond.

***

 **|McCoy, Leonard – 11:34am|**  
to: Sulu, Hikaru  
cc:  
re: If his ass isn’t here in 10 minutes I will tie him to a leash and

leave him attached to a bike rack outside Riverside.

 

 **|Sulu, Hikaru – 11:36am|**  
to: McCoy, Leonard  
cc:  
re:RE: If his ass isn’t here in 10 minutes I will tie him to a leash and

He isn’t with you? Weird. – H.

 

 **|McCoy, Leonard – 11:37am|**  
to: Sulu, Hikaru  
cc:  
re:RE:RE: If his ass isn’t here in 10 minutes I will tie him to a leash and

You better be fucking joking.

***

“Hey Bones!”

Bones jerks from his seat, turning to glare at Jim standing right behind him. His smile is a tad too cheery, as if trying to fend off Bones’ deepening glare.

“Sorry I’m late – “

“Get on that damn stage before I have your hide.”

Jim ticks a finger at him, all cool confidence and swagger that only makes Bones exasperated – but which also makes Bones concede he’s the perfect candidate: Suave, charming, with the ability to let anything slide off of him, like rain on river rock.

“He’s gonna be the death of me,” Bones mutters as the crowd cheers, and the microphone gives off feedback from Jim likely adjusting it. He likes it a little further away from the mouth – not from shouting, of course, but from speaking with ‘too much confidence’.

 _”Thank you for coming out tonight,_ ” Jim starts. “ _I’m honored to be in one of the few facilities remaining for dilithium suppliers in the Federation._ ”

There’s more applause, and Bones goes back to his PADD to read up on the latest poll results Janice has sent out.

Except: “Must be frustrating to not have your candidate show up on time.”

Bones glances up at the Orion woman, side-stepping her deftly. “Pardon me – “

She blocks him again. “Gaila – Gaila Chase.”

She holds out a manicured hand for him to shake, and he spares her a look.

“With what agency would I be shaking hands with?”

Gaila pouts as he manages to pass her this time, and she follows him. “What, nobody just comes up to you to shake your hand?”

“Most people don’t give a damn about the campaign manager, so no – hey, Hikaru!”

But Hikaru manages to avoid him and run off, leaving Bones to grimace.

“Damn kids.”

“So, what is it like to be the only sane person around here?”

Bones narrows his brows, staring at her oddly as he sips at his coffee. “You thinkin’ flattery will actually get you somewhere?”

Unlike other women Bones had encountered on the trail, she only looks at him matter-of-factly. “You are running a campaign of young and inexperienced personnel – “

“Youth has its advantages, you know.”

“Not when maturity and experience is needed, no.”

Bones turns on her. “If you’re lookin’ to shake my hand, you’re going the wrong way about it.”

“Just stating the facts.”

“Good day, Miss Chase – “

But as he’s making his way to a closed-off room, Gaila steps in front of him. “I’m with the San Francisco Chronicle.”

“Of course you are.”

She holds up her press pass, her name and work profile clearly on display. “I was just assigned to campaign coverage.”

“Then you’ve missed half the season.”

Gaila folds her arms, giving a huff as she looks off to the side. “Well... I just got promoted.”

Bones narrows his eyes. “You replaced John Kyle, didn’t you?”

She presses her lips together. “Well, Mister McCoy –“ Her lips quirk up. “That would be asking me a question, wouldn’t it?”

Bones rolls his eyes. “Get out of here. You’re gonna need better before you can swindle stuff out of me.”

And this time she lets him pass, but not without an amused smirk on coral lips.

***

 _”The Federation has neglected the miners on Cyrus IX for far too long. Your union leaders have to scream to be heard._ Scream _, when many of our starships would be lost without your valuable work. You have been toiling tirelessly these last few years, as the Federation has replenished its fleet from the ravishes of circumstance, and been left with no choice but to start again._

 _In the process, as you’ve been working harder, the Federation has courted and wooed far off suppliers. It has not been taking care of its people at home – the people who have supplied sixty-percent of our demands – and yet still face lay-offs and long hours without fair and adequate benefits._

 _But I hear you, Cyrus IX – this campaign hears you. I hear how you’ve tried to be reasonable, while continuing your honorable duties to help the Federation. I hear your hopes for new reform and new negotiations._

 _Well – hang on to your hopes, my friends._ We hear you. _Loud and clear. And in my presidency, we’ll make sure those who aid the Federation are treated with the respect they deserve!_

***

 **|Uhura, Nyota – 10:44pm|**  
to: Chekov, Pavel  
cc:  
re: Did he just quote Simon and fucking Garfunkel?

Do they not have adequate speechwriters on the Kirk campaign? Just wondering.

Nyota Uhura  
Campaign Manager  
Spock Headquarters

 

 **|Chekov, Pavel – 10:47pm|**  
to: Uhura, Nyota  
cc:  
re: RE: Did he just quote Simon and fucking Garfunkel?

I do not know those references, but their speechwriter is Pulitzer-Prize winning Samuel Kirk – relation obvious. – P

 

 **|Uhura, Nyota – 10:50pm|**  
to: Chekov, Pavel  
cc:  
re: RE:RE:Did he just quote Simon and fucking Garfunkel?

If that isn’t incredibly endearing.

Nyota Uhura  
Campaign Manager  
Spock Headquarters

 

 **|Chekov, Pavel – 10:52pm|**  
to: Uhura, Nyota  
cc:  
re: RE:RE:RE: Did he just quote Simon and fucking Garfunkel?

Our speechwriter is Jeffrey Finnegan, but I can inquire if Sybok is still available? – P

 

 **|Uhura, Nyota – 10:55pm|**  
to: Chekov, Pavel  
cc:  
re: That was an exercise in sarcasm.

New ad proposals. In the morning. On my desk.

Nyota Uhura  
Campaign Manager  
Spock Headquarters

***

 **Dirty Frankie! – How Kirk’s Uncle Stole Thousands and Wasted It All – The Intergalactic Inquirer  
Reporting by Suzie Sunshine**

In an exclusive interview from an anonymous source close to the Kirk family, it’s been revealed that Captain Kirk and his brother were swindled of their entire inheritance – with their Uncle Frank committing the dirty deed! After a decade of fancy cars, women, and booze, Frank Kirk wasted it all – and according to our source, does not regret spending a single dime!... (Continue to Story)

 

 **Young Spock Prone to Emotional Outbursts, Irrational Behavior, Says Schoolmate – The Outpost  
Reporting by Trex Trickle**

Currently the front-runner in this presidential race for his cool and calm demeanor, former Vulcan Academy classmate S’cai R’ohn Serek states that S’chn T’gai Spock was anything but logical in his adolescent years. “Spock had a tendency to resort to physical violence in the face of criticism,” says Serek of his former classmate... (Continue to Story)

***

 _“As your President, I would seek to accomplish all 156 articles that I have outlined, with 74 completed within my first year – “_

Pavel pokes Nyota in the shoulder, and she gives him a sharp look.

“What?”

“Our guy is killing out zhere.”

Nyota narrows her eyes. “It’s actually good?”

Pavel shakes his head. “I did not say _zhat_.”

He points at the crowd of reporters, seemingly sketching rather than taking notes in their seats.

 _”It is my prerogative to make this administration progressive in matters of science and exploration, with 36% of the budget of the first two years – “_

Nyota sighs. “Gee, you’re funny Pavel.”

“I vas not trying – “

“Good. Because it might not be as funny if I was to leave you unemployed on Earth.”

As she turns away, his mouth is slack-jaw and open – all the more to make her secretly smirk as she pulls out her headset and dials for an emergency.

“ _Nyota Uhura._ ”

“I have a request, T’Pring,” she states out-right, knowing that the Vulcan prefers it as much as she does. “Would you be able to join Spock for his reception dinner this evening?”

“ _He does not have enough guests?_ ”

Nyota makes a face. “More like I’m not sure they’ll _come_ if you’re not promised to be there.”

There is hum on the other end of the line. “ _Spock’s accomplishments are impressive in his own right._ ”

“I’m sure the press corps thinks he’s impressive all right. “ Nyota pulls back the curtain at the end of the assembly, and can see it’s even worse from this view: _Intergalactic Inquirer_ is actually asleep in the back row.

“They can’t even make up shit to keep themselves awake,” Nyota mumbles.

“ _However, I may concede that his speaking style leaves... something to be desired._ ”

Nyota lets the curtain fall with an angry swoop of arm, and she marches back to her team. “I don’t get it. He is leading in the polls, yet he doesn’t have the charisma of our opposition candidate.”

“ _I am sure you are aware, as much as I am, that it is because our opposition candidate has not applied all of his abilities._ ”

Nyota snorts. “He hasn’t been found lying naked on a beach somewhere by the _Inquirer_ is what you’re saying.”

There is a hesitant pause. “ _Something of that sort._ ”

“We seem to appeal on issues – “ there is a slow shuffle to applause as Spock has finished his speech. “Now if only we can get him to appeal enough for people to _listen_.”

“ _I believe I understand your dilemma._ ”

There are orders muffled in Vulcan on the other end of the line, before T’Pring’s voice comes back through. “ _I will make haste to appear at this reception._ ”

Nyota breathes a sigh of relief. “Thanks – I owe you one.”

If it weren’t for her speaking companion being Vulcan, Nyota would’ve sworn she heard a smile on the line.

“ _I believe I am actually indebted to you, Nyota Uhura. Have a good afternoon._ ”

Nyota smiles. “Earth vernacular. You are acing it.”

“ _And trying to pass it along – goodbye, Nyota._ ”

The line cuts off, but Nyota is left with her smile.

***

 **EXCLUSIVE: Sam Kirk - Wild Child!– The Intergalactic Inquirer  
Reporting by Suzie Sunshine**

It turns out “Bad Boy” is a Kirk family gene! _The Inquirer_ has just obtained these photos from Academy Spring Break three years ago – and no, the one wearing the coconut brassiere isn’t a woman!...  (Continue to Story)

***

 **|Kirk, Sam – 4:36pm|**  
to: Kirk, Jim  
cc:  
re: I swear that was a dare.

They were also scratchy as hell and didn’t even smell like coconuts.

 

 **|Kirk, Jim – 4:40pm|**  
to: Kirk, Sam  
cc:  
re: RE:I swear that was a dare.

What did you lose, exactly? Besides your manly exterior.

 

 **|Kirk, Sam – 4:42pm|**  
to: Kirk, Jim  
cc:  
re: RE:RE:I swear that was a dare.

First place marks on the Shakespeare exam in Professor Q’uin’s Earth Lit class. I mistook Edmund for Edgar – how the fuck I did that has led to my perpetual shame, seen on the outside by my fuzzy-yet-hard-shelled garment.

 

 **|Kirk, Jim – 4:45pm|**  
to: Kirk, Sam  
cc:  
re: And this is how I know you’re my brother.

Recite three “To be or not to be’s” and I’m sure Willy Shakespeare will forgive you. God, Sam – I thought my brother actually had some skeletons in his closet, you fucking nerd.

 

 **|Kirk, Sam – 4:47pm|**  
to: Kirk, Jim  
cc:  
re: RE: And this is how I know you’re my brother.

I also don’t remember what happened to the bra, except that it was gone the next morning when I woke up naked in the Holiday Inn hot tub.

 

 **|Kirk, Jim – 4:50pm|**  
to: Kirk, Sam  
cc:  
re: I’m shedding a tear just thinking about it.

I’M SO PROUD.

 

***

Janice shuts the door just as Hikaru approaches, and she holds up a hand. “Don’t even bother.”

He opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by furniture thrown in the next room.

Janice shrugs. “Stress.”

“Yeah?” He ticks a finger at her. “Guess you told him the latest poll numbers?”

She nods, and then moves away to stare at her PADD.

“Mark?” she calls off. “Monitor the latest reports about the numbers, will you?”

Hikaru moves along with her as Mark yells back, and Janice moves further down her list.

“I want some viewscreens turned on for the latest broadcasts – and Kara, please fix up a meeting with Chris?”

“Yes, ma’am – “

Hikaru turns to her. “Kara, Jim wants a meeting with Chris too.”

She nods. “Gotcha.”

Janice picks up another PADD, her stylus marking a spot. “We’re epically down on Starbase XIII – “ she hands it off to a young Andorian. “Make sure Carol sees that, please?”

Hikaru is shaking his head at the same report. “Jim is not going to be happy – he had a successful peace treaty near there, it’s weird.”

“It’s a station dedicated strictly to astro-biology on Cymbus.”

They both shrug knowingly, and Hikaru tucks the PADD under one arm.

“Anna, make sure we also get a meeting with Areel and M’Ress – we obviously need to formulate a new plan of attack. And – “

As Janice is about to turn right, and Hikaru left to exit headquarters, she turns to him with PADDs cradled to her chest.

“Dinner at eight?”

He shakes his head. “Jim eats then.”

“Eight-thirty?”

He makes a so-so motion with his hand. “Can we do nine?”

She nods back, about to turn to look at her PADD when –

Hikaru pulls her backwards towards a pillar near the front doors, a small cubby of space usually reserved for hanging coats and not two campaign staffers pressed close together.

He holds her closer and she lets out a small _oof_ of surprise, but tucks snugly into him.

Hikaru kisses the top of her head. “ _Hey_.”

She looks up at him, leaning up on tip-toe for another quick kiss. “Hey yourself.”

“So what was the logical argument we had about getting married after the primaries?”

Janice huffs out a laugh, seemingly without concern for her hair catching static from a peacoat. “I don’t know – that we’d be too exhausted to do it after the campaign?”

“ _Hmm_. I think I’m exhausted now – and not even for the right reasons.”

She punches him softly in the gut, and he exaggerates a groan as he reaches to tickle her side. She falls further in the coats as she giggles, and he catches her with a laugh.

“God, we need to hide in coat cubbies more often.”

“I’m pretty sure everyone knows we’re in here.”

Hikaru peeks out from the cubby. “Does it bother – “

Janice reaches for the back of his neck, pulling him down for a longer kiss – lingering for sweet and soft moments, reluctant to let go.

Hikaru smiles as he pulls away. “ _Nine._ ”

“Nine,” Janice confirms breathlessly, then seems to regain enough sense to straighten her suit jacket.

Hikaru fixes her hair, then his, before looking out and nodding for the clear.

He waves and mouths a _bye_ , just as Janice waves back – trying to ignore the muffled giggling close by.

“When are my meetings?” she yells out.

The room goes back to life.

***

It’s dark in the hallway of the resort; a strange back-way that the manager had insisted to Nyota would be private and secure.

Too bad they all need flashlights to navigate.

“I apologize for the route – “

“Apologies are not necessary.” Spock calls out from the end of the caravan. There are secret service at the forefront, Nyota behind them, and then Stonn and T’Pring close to him.

“It is undignified,” Stonn says with a small huff.

“It is useless to be concerned with such matters, alone in the dark.”

T’Pring smiles, her eyes catching small spurts of light and reflecting amber.

“Now you can state experience in a perilous situation, my betrothed.”

Nyota looks back to narrow her eyes, but Spock barely reveals his quirk of lip.

“Indeed. So near the Neutral Zone, no less.”

“We’ll be out of here soon,” Nyota says nervously, looking away as their curved fingers touch together.

“Nyota,” T’Pring says curtly. “We will be fine.”

But Nyota absently nods, her shoulders not relaxing until doors lead to the chill night air, stars and moons clear and bright above.

The alleyway is littered and dirty, no longer empty as the secret service spread out along it.

“Where is the car?” Nyota asks tersely, her hands shaking as she grips a PADD. “They were supposed to meet us.”

As she moves out of view, barking into her comm. unit, Spock and T’Pring face one another, huddled in their long wool coats.

T’Pring looks up first. “You will be President of all of this.”

“I will.” Spock looks down at the mouse scuddling past his shoe, not moving as it sniffs and then scurries away. “And you will be First Companion.”

“There is still opportunity to realize the folly of this arrangement,” she says impassively, entranced by the moon that looks azure and entirely too close.

“There is plenty of folly, but not in my decision.”

At that she meets his eyes. “So you say.”

“I do.”

“The car is here!” Nyota yells, walking through a horde of service men to see Spock and T’Pring staring wordlessly at each other, perhaps the most emotional she has ever seen the two of them.

Her mouth hangs open, struggling for words, and pointing behind her before she ekes out, “ _Car_ ,” in a squeak.

T’Pring is the first to look at her. “Thank you, Nyota.”

It takes a moment, but when Nyota eventually turns away Spock reaches out his curved fingers, waiting to be met.

***

An hour passes before anyone is brave enough to open the door – and it has to be Christine, who has known Bones since their Academy days.

When his brows would furrow at a bad grade, she would be the one to kick under his chair. The same for nights when he would study too intensely, and need that cup of coffee and conversation to keep from cracking.

But now she lets the doors whisper close behind her, carefully watching the back of Bones’ silhouette in the dark room, staring at a white viewscreen with many columns.

“Leonard,” she says, without an answer. She walks closer to him and sees a hand on his chin, staring at the viewscreen as if seeing a cage match in progress – and knowing him, perhaps it is truly there.

“Leonard, you must – “

“There are three factors in every campaign,” he says quietly, not sparing her a glance. “If we can wrangle all of them, we win.”

“The first one hopefully includes coffee.” She pries his fingers apart and wraps them around the handle of a mug. “Drink this.”

“First,” he says, gripping the mug as he stands up. "Are Spock’s issues.”

When Christine looks she can see that the first column does indeed say _Spock_ , the next _Kirk_ , and the last headed with a _?_.

“Every question we get is leaning towards his column.” With a stylus he enters in a checklist. “Issues of domestic responsibility, demeanor, diplomacy – “

“Which won’t get better with the debate next week,” Christine murmurs in her own coffee cup.  
Bones glances up with a _look_. “That all depends.”

Christine straightens her shoulders, bracing herself. “All right – lay down your strategy, dear.”

Bones taps his stylus against the viewscreen, and this time another checklist appears - _experience, leadership, foreign policy_.

“If we can get all leading questions to start here – “ he points with a finger, sipping his coffee. “Then we can win this.”

“Because they’ll all favor Jim?”

“It’s tennis, Chris. It’s a matter of who’s serving and who’s struggling to keep up.”

Christine looks at the lists skeptically. “Jim is good with all of Spock’s list.”

“But see, he doesn’t have the upper-hand with them. Spock grabbed that early.” Bones glares at the viewscreen. “The pointy-eared bastard.”

“Well, then what’s the question mark?”

At that, Bones presses lips together, ticking a finger at her as he taps the viewscreen - only for another large question mark to appear, encompassing most of the column.

“The _unknown_ , Chris. Do you remember President Bazaar’s campaign?”

Chris rolls her eyes to the ceiling, trying to think. “Um – not much, no.”

“That’s because it had absolutely no steam until the _U.S.S. Astrid_ was held hostage for 72 hours by the Klingons – “

Awareness dawns on her face as she leans forward. “ _Right_. When Former President Chang refused to negotiate – “

“And Bazaar was the only candidate to stand with him – “

“And they both wound up being right!” Christine waves a hand, barely aware of the coffee in her grasp. “That was two weeks before the election, and he _swept_ the floor with Cuso.”

“Because when he sided with Chang, it gave him an edge that Cuso didn’t have – a decision proved right without even having made it.”

Christine stands up to look closer at the _?_ column, catching Bones’ eyes. “But nobody could’ve predicted that.”

Bones nods. “The unknown – the wild variable. There’s always at least one, and it always screws somebody over.” Bones saddles up beside her, both of them staring at the column. “Let’s hope that ours works for us, not against us – “

“Len!”

Bones and Christine turn around to see Janice, panting and out of breath, her eyes wide as she clings to the doorway.

“I just heard – a silo exploded on New Vulcan, killing at least 100 civilians!”

Christine gasps. “Do they know who, or why – “

Janice shakes her head. “No idea, but President Ai’in is about to give a statement.”

Bones sets his mug down. “I want all viewscreens tuned in, right now – “

“On it!”

“And get Jim here, ASAP.”

Janice nods as she runs out, Christine turning to face him as he can only glance at the viewscreen, the columns still clearly marked.

She bites a lip, then quietly says, “Is this your question mark?”

Bones clenches his jaw, circling the entire _?_ column before throwing his stylus across the room.

***

 _”Our thoughts are with the people of New Vulcan today as they try to piece together what happened in this unfortunate incident. As members of the Federation, we offer whatever assistance is necessary to determine the source of the explosion, along with supplies and materials to recoup needed structures and resources. As President, I declare this a high priority issue, and my office will issue statements and update as we receive them. Thank you.”_

 _”President Ai’in, can you confirm suspicions that it was an act of terrorism?”_

 _”Mister President, is it true that – “_

 _”President Ai’in – “_

 _”No further questions.”_

 _”But Mister President – “_

***

“Hikaru, where the hell is Jim? Tell him to get his ass down here!”

“He was watching in his shuttle on the way here – “

Bones shakes his head and marches on by. “Get him on the phone!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Janice, be prepared for a meeting in ten.”

She nods, already racing from her desk to a comm. unit. “Gotcha.”

“And _somebody_ , for the love of God – “ Bones stands at the back entry, yelling at the office in chaos, “monitor what the hell Spock’s camp is doing!”

He waits until a young intern in the back pipes up. “Yes, sir!”

Bones clenches his teeth, making his way to a back alley with a comm. badge. Certainly too damn loud in there, not to mention he could use a breath of fresh air to get his head in order –

“So is Kirk going to give a statement?”

Bones’ hand stops mid-way to a pocket with a pack of breath mints, turning around startled at Gaila’s voice. She’s leaning against a brick wall in the alley, with her black and pink-striped suit tailored impeccably to her voluptuous frame.

Not that Bones notices that sort of thing.

“No comment.”

“Is that because you can’t say, or you don’t know?”

Damn reporters – he would have to go back inside for the comm. call, anyhow.

Bones smacks the pack of mints against his palm, spilling a few. “No comment.”

He isn’t looking at her, but soon her red curls spill into his line of vision as a green finger steals a mint from his palm, pink nails cut short and manicured.

Bones looks up with a furrowed brow. “Whatcha doin’ back here?”

She shrugs, popping the tiny mint in her coral-tinted mouth. “No comment.”

He huffs in irritation, turning away to stroll further down the alley. “ _Good day_ , then.”

He doesn’t know if he honestly expects her to go away, but her heels clicking on the pavement don’t surprise him.

“Kirk should give a statement, you know.”

He pops another mint. “Is that so.”

“It would assert his leadership status in the media, plus give you free press for his foreign policy platform.”

Bones sucks on the mint, trapping it to the roof of his mouth as he doesn’t stop walking.

“Nobody sees Kirk as a man with a vision. Right now he’s just a pretty boy that says nice things and charms the pants off old grannies – “

“ _Listen._ ” Bones turns around, having had enough of it. “I have people. I don’t need your advice.”

She raises a brow. “Funny, you sure looked like a man lost when you came out here.”

He glares at her – _straight_ at her. Her heels bring him up to his height, and she doesn’t flinch from his cold and daring stare. In fact, she closes the gap between them, and he can smell notes of spice and cinnamon.

He swallows. “This is private property, by the way.”

She smirks at him. “This alley? _Really?_ ”

He’s about to open his mouth and say something he regrets, when the door of the building creaks and Hikaru shouts, “Got him on line one!”

Bones glances at Hikaru, giving a nod before giving a pointed look to Gaila. “Excuse me.”

He is already past her before he hears her mutter, “Oh, you are _excused_ ,” and he can’t help the twitch in his eye that results.

  


***

 **Spock Tough On Suspected Terrorism, Calm In the Face of Danger – Intergalactic Press  
Reporting by Sch’un Versai**

In his statement yesterday, S’chn T’gai Spock vowed to help his government find the culprit in New Vulcan’s silo disaster, which has been calculated as New Vulcan’s worst disaster since its settlement. In his speech he also stated his future plans as President for the colony, which included co-sponsored programs for new infrastructure and industry, along with tax cuts on imports and exports to other Federation planets. “It is important to support our Founding Federation members by allowing them methods to re-establish their industries and stature among [Federation] alliances..." (Continue to Story)  


 **Kirk Finally Unites Party, Shows Leadership – World News Daily  
OP-ED by Gene Dubois**

Watching the Kirk press conference this morning, you’d think they had switched out Jim Kirk for a different fellow. Who was this man in the impeccable suit, looking every ounce the leader as he gave an impassioned speech on humanitarian aid and foreign relations? Not the frat boy that we’ve come to poke fun at, but certainly the Captain of the _Enterprise_ we’ve so long heard rumors about – and have now seen come into his own, inspiring others to do good and help the less fortunate. “There are many colonies like New Vulcans in our galaxy, and every one deserves to be welcomed and helped by this great government.”....  (Continue to Story)

 ****

***

 **|Chapel, Christine – 8:54pm|**  
to: Kirk, Jim; McCoy, Leonard  
cc:  
re: FWD: Intergalactic Press Headlines, Stardate 5879.04

Found this interesting. – Chris

 ****  
> > **Is a Bachelor Right For the Palais de la Concorde? – The Intergalactic Inquirer**  
>> **Reporting by Suzie Sunshine**

>>We all know about Captain Kirk’s rumored conquests – but what does this say about him as a possible  
>>leader? According to Stuart Lafond from the National Institute for Marriage, statistics show that  
>>bachelors are more indecisive and irresponsible. “Do we really want someone like that in the Palais?  
>>Someone more concerned about a piece of tail than intergalactic affairs? At least S’chn T’gai Spock  
>>has a future bondmate, and thus a steady structure to keep him grounded” says Lafond, who has been  
>>with the Institute for 70 years... (Continue to article)

  
 **|Kirk, Jim – 9:01pm|**  
to: Chapel, Christine; McCoy, Leonard  
cc:  
re: RE:FWD: Intergalactic Press Headlines, Stardate 5879.04

Well, obviously this means I need to settle down. Since Janice and Hikaru are married now, I guess this means you’re the only single guy on staff, Bones. TAKE IT FOR THE TEAM.  


 ** **|McCoy, Leonard – 9:03pm|****  
to: Chapel Christine; Kirk, Jim  
cc:  
re: RE:RE:FWD: Intergalactic Press Headlines, Stardate 5879.04

Not if you were the last man in the known galaxy. I would lie naked with a Horta, first.

 ****  
 **|Kirk, Jim – 9:07pm|**  
to: Chapel, Christine; McCoy, Leonard  
cc:  
re: RE:RE:RE:FWD: Intergalactic Press Headlines, Stardate 5879.04

I think I was a Horta for Halloween, once – bet I still have that costume shoved in my closet somewhere.  


 ** **|Chapel, Christine – 9:13pm|****  
to: Kirk, Jim; McCoy, Leonard  
cc:  
re: Coming by with my digital camera!

This needs to go on the holiday cards. – Chris  


 ** **|McCoy, Leonard – 9:16pm|****  
to: Chapel, Christine; McCoy, Leonard  
cc:  
re: I’m disowning you both after the campaign.

And drinking myself to death from all the emotional scarring I’ve obtained from this past year.

 ****  
 **|Kirk, Jim – 9:20pm|**  
to: Chapel, Christine; McCoy, Leonard  
cc:  
re: Bones is just a sensitive guy.

Send me copies of the negatives, will you? XOXOXOX, Jim.

 ****

***

 ****Nyota taps her pen on the desktop, trying to remember a time previously when she had this much time for thinking and peace and quiet.

 ****Perhaps it was back during her internship on Vulcan – a year before the horrid events that had destroyed the planet and Spock’s entire life and world. She had stayed with a family, long dead now, but then active in intergalactic education and opening their home to various cultures and species.

 ****Nyota had been studying languages and communications at the University of Luna, with Vulcan being one of her focuses. Out of all the species she had studied, body language in Vulcans was some of the most difficult and reserved. It required utmost observation – after knowing Spock and T’Pring for years now, it still missed her notice the nuances of their humor in a flick of an eyebrow, or inflection of tone.

 ****But out of everything she had learned about Vulcan, perhaps it was meditation that had been the most invaluable. Her host family had a separate room for this necessity, and they had graciously allowed her to use it. To this day she can recall the smell of the incense – heavy with musk and spice.

 ****She no longer has time for incense, but the candle on her desk has the same scent, and she can close her eyes for a few moments. Try to keep a blank and impartial stance on all the information flitting by her mind’s eye, trying to grab her attention.

 ****It isn’t easy. The moment she imagines the blank, white wall is when the news conference on Vulcan hits her with full force and she can’t let it go. An hour ago she had raged, and it was difficult to remain immune to it now:

 ****User error. The silo had exploded needlessly and senselessly due to faulty equipment that the silo had just installed that previous week. It had somehow passed inspections.

 ****Nyota takes a deep breath – no, there is more to it than that. She reaches for the cold compress that sits on her desk and places it over her eyes – originally intended for her fist that had tried to punch through a wall in this same office.

 ****The media had of course followed the leads of the inspection group, which of course had received financial cuts - and therefore was _taking_ cuts in their examinations. Not to mention that laws urged by special interest groups and lobbyists had made standards absolutely ridiculous – ridiculously _low_.

 ****Nyota sighs again, because the footage on TV that is on a full daylight cycle is Spock _touting_ these cuts as a part of balancing the budget – not his consolatory notes on the tragedy of New Vulcan.

 ****Ironic, really. One moment the media is accusing Spock of favoritism, and another he is a scandal of unwittingly “betraying his people”.

 ****She tries to clench her fist, but it’s too damn sore still and – _damn_ , they had maintained the lead for a while now.

 ****Nyota can hear her office door whispering open, and from the ensuing silence she can tell it’s someone in particular.

 ****“What do you want, Pavel?”

 ****She hears a chair being pulled from the desk, and when she looks up Pavel is leaning over it; elbows on the frame as he folds his hands together.

 ****He is only looking at her - _watching_ her, truly. Which is more than she can be say for the rest of her staff, who have been avoidant all afternoon.

 ****“What do you want?” she says tiredly, not sure if she really wants to hash strategy at the moment.

 ****He actually _smiles_ at her. Cheery asshole.

 ****“Zhis is just momentary setback.”

 ****Nyota rolls her eyes. “I know that.”

 ****“Ze election is in 90 days, anyzing can happen.”

 ****“You can spare me the inspirational speeches – I’m not going to quit or anything.”

 ****He raises his brows at her. “Did I say zhat?”

 ****Nyota straightens up in her chair, ignoring her comm. unit flashing red for the hundredth time that hour – no doubt the same persistent person.

 ****She folds her hands on top of the compress as she leans over her desk. “Then what _are_ you saying?”

 ****Pavel quirks a lip before reaching for a paper bag below the chair, pulling out two wrapped sandwiches.

 ****“I vas just going to ask if you vere hungry.”

 ****He places the aluminum foil bundle in front of her, before taking a seat himself and carefully peeling at the edges of his sandwich.

 ****Nyota stares at him. “You have an appetite at a time like this?”

 ****Pavel takes a bite of his meatball sub, with sauce spilling and being licked from his fingers, before he answers.

 ****“A good fight alvays makes me hungry, Miss Uhura.”

 ****And as he continues to bite into his sandwich with gusto, Nyota smiles at not only his faith, but also at the mess he is making of his white t-shirt.

 ****

***

 ****_”This question goes to S’chn T’gai Spock, from T’Lanna of Cestus III: What is the Federation government’s role in maintaining facilities on Federation planets?”_

 ****Bones leans forward, watching the viewscreen carefully as Spock straightens, and – does he dare say? – looks almost annoyed with the question.

 ****_”As I have stated on previous occasions, local governments for the sake of expediency and lack of bureaucracy do not need the Federation to install standards on their facilities. They are capable of maintaining their own standards, and do not need rules and regulations imposed from a government potentially light years away. It is a waste of Federation resources to, as Humans state, stick my nose where it does not belong’.”_

 ****Bones grins with glee. He is alone in this green room, and he can take some joy out of Spock failing to carry that Human idiom.

 ****Fortunately Jim has more decorum than he does, and when the moderator turns to him he doesn’t exude any of the cockiness that Bones feels.

 ****_”First off, thank you T’Lanna of Cestus III for that question. It is one that has been on the minds of most people as we’ve been dealing with the results of recent events, and I think it’s one that needs to be asked. The simple answer from me is that, yes, the Federation does need to impose standards for government buildings in its jurisdiction so that we can rely on certain standards of operating on each planet. Considering that we are providing aide and military resources for those who are members of the Federation, I don’t think it’s unreasonable to ask that they abide by our standards, which are for the safety of everyone – not just to be demanding and difficult bureaucrats.”_

 ****Jim turns his gaze from the audience to look directly into the camera, and Bones feels a tingle of a premonition – one that whatever Jim is about to say is gonna be damn good.

 ****_”This is personal to me. I’ve been to far-off Federation planets where the local governments short-changed their people in favor of short-changing on standards and pocketing the profits. It can lead to disastrous consequences for everyone, and if it weren’t for Starfleet checking in with these regulations half the time they wouldn’t get implemented. It’s not just about making sure we’re getting what we pay for – it’s also about making sure that everyone on that planet is safe and sound, with properly working facilities.”_

 ****At that, Jim turns from the camera and glances at Spock, and Bones feels an anxious moment close his throat.

 ****_”And I am sure that Professor Spock can agree that everyone wants that.”_

 ****When the camera pans to Spock’s expression, tight and thin-lipped, anxiety is replaced by Bones jumping from his desk, a grin breaking his face.

 ****_”This question is to James Kirk, from Aianna Roberts on Lunar Colony IV – “_

 ****As Spock continues to stew, Bones can’t hold back his fist pump into the air.

 ****

***

 **** **|Palmer, Elizabeth – 7:16pm|**  
to: Chekov, Pavel; Pike, Una; Moreau, Marlena  
cc:  
re: So who wants to break it to the task master

 ****That the last 1,000 requests for interviews have been about foreign regulations?

 **** **|Moreau, Marlena – 7:20pm|**  
to: Palmer, Elizabeth; Chekov, Pavel; Pike, Una  
cc:  
re: And while they’re at it

 ****Break it to her that we’re neck-to-neck on the leading Federation planets?

 **** **|Pike, Una – 7:23pm|**  
to: Moreau, Marlena; Chekov, Pavel; Palmer, Elizabeth  
cc:  
re: RE:And while they’re at it

 ****Debates always lead to a slight fluctuation, nothing to worry about. We’ve been strong the rest of the season, we’ll bounce back.

 ****Una Pike  
Policy Director  
Spock Headquarters

 **** **|Chekov, Pavel – 7:26pm|**  
to: Moreau, Marlena; Pike, Una; Palmer, Elizabeth  
cc:  
re: RE:RE:And while they’re at it

 ****Then you will do it, Mrs. Pike? – P

 **** **|Pike, Una – 7:40pm|**  
to: Moreau, Marlena; Chekov, Pavel; Palmer, Elizabeth  
cc:  
re: Fine.

 ****Since everyone is just clamoring to do so, I guess I will.

 ****Una Pike  
Policy Director  
Spock Headquarters

 **** **|Palmer, Elizabeth – 7:16pm|**  
to: Chekov, Pavel; Moreau, Marlena  
cc:  
re: Does Una like fruit baskets?

 ****.

 ****

***

 ****“Hey Hikaru, do I have something on my back?”

 ****Hikaru turns around to peer at Jim, who is standing in his boxers in front of a floor-length mirror, trying to strip the remnants of his ruined clothing in exchange for something more presentable.

 ****McCoy hadn’t been fond of Jim attending the Academy’s Spring Break festivities – which included trying to dunk Jim into a tank for charity – but it had certainly paid off. A thousand credits to the homeless on Earth, along with women lining the outskirts of the dunking area to get a peek as his wet frame.

 ****But Hikaru only side-eyes him. “Well, you don’t wax your back, so.”

 ****Jim combs through his wet hair with his fingers, grinning. “Just making sure Bones didn’t put a ‘kick me’ sign back there. It’s hard to peel this off.”

 ****All that remains are a white undershirt and gray boxer briefs as Hikaru hands him a new set of clothing. “I’m not helping you out of those.”

 ****Jim wiggles his eyebrows. “Suit yourself. I’d never tell Janice.”

 ****“I was thinking in terms of avoiding self-induced trauma, but all right.”

 ****“I was dunked three times in ice water – call me when you’ve had as much trauma as Little Jim.”

 ****“I’m pretending I didn’t hear that.”

 **“** Okay, I have pants on. Put Bones on visual.”

 ****“I’m surprised at your courteousness.” Hikaru dials the connection. “Or did McCoy threaten bodily harm otherwise?”

 ****Jim shrugs. “After calling him naked all the time, it stopped shocking him.”

 ****_”Thank God you’re wearing pants.”_

 ****“Hey Bones.” Jim sits before the comm., grinning. “You missed a hell of a show.”

 ****_”The news channels seem to think so, too. I bet Spock is pissed off that you detracted from his speech on the Lunar colonies.”_

 ****“Anything for the homeless.” Jim tucks a stubborn wet strand behind his ear. “You coming to the rally tonight?”

 ****_”I think I’ve seen you kiss enough babies.”_

 ****“Sam put together a hell of a speech.”

 ****There’s an aggrieved sigh. _”I’ve read it.”_

 ****Kirk gives a small and reassuring smile to the comm. “There’s no way to ease your mind about this?”

 ****_”I’m nervous about everything, you know that – that’s why you hired me. That, and I always have Saurian brandy.”_

 ****“There is that.” Jim leans close to the comm., pleading eyes and charm in full swing. “But you’ll be there, Bones? Please – for me?”

 ****There is a long silence, but when Jim is grinning ear to ear, Hikaru knows that McCoy must have nodded.

 ****“Great! And bring that brandy for after the rally, yeah?”

 ****Another sigh. _”Damn right I will – we might need it.”_

 ****

***

 ****_”We live in a time of uncertainty, perched on the brink of either disaster or incredible advancement. There are those who would tell you we’re just fine – that if we go on as before, the Federation will succeed, that we’re already on the road to success._

 ****I don’t agree with these people. If you’ve been to my rallies, you know I don’t. You know that I am concerned with way too much to just stand by idly, letting things go on as before. It’s why I’m in this race, and this is why I want to be your President.

 ****I think about the starving poor here on Earth, and in all corners of the Federation. I think about the refugees from Vulcan who are struggling to get back on their feet, along with many of our newest Federation planets. I think about advancements thrust to the wayside for the sake of war and competition, when the lives of our citizens are just as important and need just as much attention.

 ****The other campaign will acknowledge that, but then tell you that there is no easy fix. That the job of Federation President is to guide from above with a detached hand and let the chips fall where they may – even when those chips come from us, and we are indirectly responsible for where they are headed.

 ****Well, I don’t believe in that system. Call it what you must, but I don’t want to stand by and let other people make dispassionate decisions, when the role of President can do so much. It isn’t easy – but I don’t believe in easy. I don’t believe in giving up where the impossible seems to exist, and I don’t believe in just letting things roll by the wayside, because tradition and bureaucracy are resistant to change.

 ****I want to be your President because someone needs to be held accountable. I want you to look at me, and follow me, and hold me responsible. If you elect me as President, and I haven’t done anything to change the situations of the unfortunate and struggling among us – if I haven’t improved our fleets, our education systems, our relations with border planets – if you don’t think I haven’t made improvements in government and in Starfleet, then you damn well better fire me. Because someone needs to be held to a standard, and I want you to hold me to the highest one possible.

 ****I may be a fallible being, like most – but I do know there are things we can do. I do know we can allocate resources and improve the lives of many, while benefiting our military and scientific progress. I do know that I could, as President, do much more than what the last eight years have provided you. Eight years of that detached and dispassionate hand, allowing unemployment to skyrocket, poverty to skyrocket, blatant unfairness to skyrocket – all these things that as your President, I would vow to improve and pay attention.

 ****We live in a time where we can go anywhere, do anything, as long as our hearts and minds are invested in it. I am invested in this government – but most of all, I am invested in your welfare, in the lives of your families and planets and traditions in creating this better government, and a better four years than the last eight.

 ****We can do it together – and with your vote, we can make it happen. Thank you for coming out tonight, and thank you for supporting the Federation.

 ****

***

 ****Applause filters out from the viewscreen as Nyota, Marlena, and Pavel sit in their office in silence. Geoffrey M’Benga is in a corner on the phone with an associate, barely paying attention to his box of Andorian take-out, while Nyota’s remains untouched, her eyes staring holes into the viewscreen.

 ****Pavel is the first to speak up, using a fork to point at the screen. “He vas wery good.”

 ****Marlena whips her head, obvious shock on her face that Pavel would dare say such a thing. But he only shrugs, piercing another tuber covered in sauce to pop in his mouth.

 ****“It vas wery daring.”

 ****Nyota turns her head to glare at him. “It’s stupid, that’s what it is.”

 ****Marlena swallows. “He is basically promising that – “

 ****“He’ll deliver the impossible?” She huffs a laugh, her eyes following Kirk shaking hands with the crowd, the applause and chanting still loud from his speech. “Like all the previous presidents didn’t give a damn about hunger and poverty, or tried nothing for it – fuck, _and_ he’s kissing a baby?”

 ****Pavel glances up, watching as Kirk holds the infant and coos down at it, causing the baby to laugh. “Zhat is picture pefect.”

 ****“We need a rally for tomorrow.” Nyota gets up, circling the desk to find a comm. “Get Finnegan’s ass down here, and tell him he needs to counteract that bullshit.”

 ****Marlena hops off the desk, scrambling to find a PADD. “I have Spock scheduled to be on Cestus III tomorrow – “

 ****“He’ll do it there.”

 ****“But ma’am – “

 ****Nyota glares at Marlena. “Make sure we get a lot of press there.”

 ****Marlena opens and closes her mouth like a goldfish – just as Pavel stands up slowly, walks over to Nyota’s desk, and reaches over casually to turn her comm. off.

 ****Nyota stands up from her leaning position, anger and irritation radiating like a sun. “What the – “

 ****“Spock is giving conference to Concerned League of Scientists, and he has a speech.” Pavel meets her gaze, unflinching. “And even if he didn’t, it is too soon to give a similar speech right after Kirk’s.”

 ****“What, and we just let them carry the momentum?” She shakes her head. “The news cycles will be on him for a _week_.”

 ****“If ve gave a public speech tomorrow, it vould only be dewalued by zhat momentum.” He moves to get in her line of vision again, not letting it go. “Come on, Missus Uhura, sometimes ve lose one.”

 ****She scoffs at him, moving away from her desk as she shouts behind her, “I still want Finnegan’s ass down here!”

 ****Marlena and Pavel look at each other, just as Nyota reaches Marlena’s desk and grabs the scheduling PADD. “Wake him up if you need to.”

 ****Her heels click harshly in the room, and then there is quiet as she retreats to her office, leaving Marlena and Pavel alone with Kirk’s still-cheering crowd.

 ****“Hey – where’s Nyota?”

 ****Geoffrey stands in front of the screen, obliviously eating his take-out. “Apparently we have 300 volunteers to pass out items at the rally tomorrow, more than – “

 ****Marlena shakes her head as Pavel interrupts.

 ****“I vill tell her tomorrow.”

 ****“Shouldn’t she – “

 ****“ _Tomorrow_ ,” he says more harshly than he intends, rubbing his forehead.

 ****_”Tomorrow the Kirk campaign will be traveling to Earth, speaking at a conference for the Intergalactic Relief Fund and United Children’s Hospital...”_

 ****

***

 **** **|Chapel, Christine – 1:41am|**  
to: Kirk, Jim  
cc: McCoy, Leonard  
re: I could kiss you with tongue.

 ****As much as I know it will inflate your ego, you are making my job easy right now. - Chris

 **** **|Kirk, Jim – 1:46am|**  
to: Chapel, Christine  
cc: McCoy, Leonard  
re: RE:I could kiss you with tongue.

 ****Please do. Bones has already turned me down three times tonight.

 **** **|Chapel, Christine – 1:49am|**  
to: Kirk, Jim  
cc: McCoy, Leonard  
re: RE:RE:I could kiss you with tongues.

 ****Well, I always knew he was a sourpuss. – Chris

 **** **|McCoy, Leonard – 1:52am|**  
to: Kirk, Jim; Chapel, Christine  
cc:  
re: RE:RE:RE:I could kiss you with tongues.

 ****I don’t make it a habit of kissing people reeking of brandy.

 **** **|Kirk, Jim – 1:54am|**  
to: Chapel, Christine; McCoy, Leonard  
cc:  
re: Rawr, baby.

 ****Love it when you play hard to get.

 **** **|Chapel, Christine – 1:57am|**  
to: Kirk, Jim; McCoy, Leonard  
cc:  
re: Still have that camera ready!

 ****.

 **** **|Kirk, Jim – 2:02am|**  
to: Chapel, Christine  
cc:  
re: And now he went to bed early.

 ****Chris – 1, Bones – 0.  
I think you might be my idol.

 ****

***

 ******Did Jocelyn McCoy TRULY Take the Planet in the Divorce? – The Intergalactic Inquirer  
Reporting by Suzie Sunshine**

 ****By now, the story of presidential nominee Kirk and his best friend and campaign manager Leonard McCoy meeting is almost legend: Both joined Starfleet on the same day, with Kirk reforming his delinquent ways, while “Bones” McCoy was trying to start over from a divorce. But is his infamous line – often recounted in Kirk’s nostalgic ramblings – that his wife “took the planet in the divorce” actually true? Jocelyn McCoy speaks exclusively with The Inquier to set the story straight... (Continue to article)

 ****

***

 **** **|McCoy, Leonard – 3:23pm|**  
to: Kirk, Jim; Chapel, Christine; Sulu, Hikaru; Rand, Janice  
cc:  
re: Does anyone ever know when I’m joking, or

 ****Is the Inquirer just special?

 **** **|Sulu, Hikaru – 3:27pm|**  
to: McCoy, Leonard; Kirk Jim; Chapel, Christine; Rand, Janice  
cc:  
re: RE:Does anyone ever know when I’m joking, or

 ****Well to be fair, if the Inquirer recognized a joke when they saw one they’d cease publication. – H.

 **** **|Kirk, Jim – 3:29pm|**  
to: McCoy, Leonard; Sulu, Hikaru; Chapel, Christine; Rand, Janice  
cc:  
re: RE:RE:Does anyone ever know when I’m joking, or

 ****You mean you weren’t serious?!  
I feel like my entire life is a lie now. I can never forgive you.

 **** **|Sulu, Hikaru – 3:45pm|**  
to: McCoy, Leonard  
cc:  
re: Yes he’s in the car.

 ****But I’ll tell him that ignoring your phone calls with dramatic huffs is unacceptable, despite it being absolutely hilarious. – H.

 **** **|Sulu, Hikaru – 3:50pm|**  
to: Rand, Janice  
cc:  
re: Um

 ****Can you ask if I still have a job? Love you – H.

 ****

***

 ******Pavel Chekov, Former Russian Mob Member? – The Outpost  
Reporting by Trex Trickle**

 ****Advertising for the S’chn T’gai Spock campaign may be run by criminals, The Outpost uncovers while in Moscow. Chekov’s connections run deep in the area, according to locals who are familiar with the family. “[The Chekov’s] had a whole arsenal of phasers and machine guns!” a woman who lives near the Chekov estate revealed. “They would come out in trenchcoats and funny hats every Sunday!” another local insists to The Outpost... (Continue to Story)

 ****

***

 ****“Be careful there, stranger – I could’ve been the Russian mobster coming up behind you.”

 ****Bones turns around from the counter, glancing up from reading the news on his PADD.

 ****He grimaces at the familiar green face too close to his shoulder. “Oh, it’s you.”

 ****“Thank goodness – am I right?” Her coral lips form a smile, one that is hard to look away from as Bones tries to read his PADD. “Would just be one more tragedy in a line of tragedies.”

 ****Bones rolls his eyes. “And here I thought respectable journalists never read The Inquirer.”

 ****Gaila leans on the counter. “And I thought you didn’t find me respectable.”

 ****A voice calls out his name – “Lenny” – and Bones is forced to look away to grab his coffee.

 ****He holds it up for a mock-toast, then takes a sip. “Well, good day to you then.”

 ****She smiles. “Likewise, _Lenny_ \- “

 ****“Excuse me.”

 ****They both look at the barista, handing back Gaila’s credit card.

 ****“Ma’am, your charge didn’t go through.”

 ****Bones watches the frown develop – perhaps just as pretty as the smile that was there before. A small pout that increases as Gaila rummages through her purse.

 ****“I don’t understand, I just got paid.” She takes out several PADDs and lays them on the counter. “I have another card in here somewhere –”

 ****Bones rolls his eyes, then fishes out his card. “I’ll take care of it.”

 ****Red curls bounce as Gaila looks up at him, still flustered. “Really?”

 ****Bones throws a glance at the barista already swiping his card and handing it back.

 ****Gaila’s shoulders relax as she stops rummaging, clearly relieved. “Um, thank you.”

 ****“Don’t mention it.” Although he waits until her drink is over the counter and she takes her first sip, tentative with eyes closed as she savors the flavor.

 ****When she opens them, blue eyes look at him curiously, and Bones realizes he is staring perhaps a bit too much.

 ****“Uh – got places to be.” He gathers his things, the strap of his backpack digging into his shoulder. ”Have a good day, now.”

 ****“Likewise – and next time, _I’m_ buying.”

 ****Bones rushes past her, trying to concentrate on his messages instead of her coy smile.

 ****

***

 ****_”As a member of the Vulcan Science Academy, I can assure you that I understand the challenges that the scientific community faces in obtaining the necessary clearances and funding to conduct their research – “_

 ****Nyota nods at Pavel as he hands her coffee behind the curtained stage. They walk away from it, and he waits until she taps her headset to end her current conversation.

 ****She faces him, looking exasperated. “Thank you, I was about to keel over.”

 ****Pavel takes a sip of his own coffee, elbowing her lightly. “And here I zhought as a gangster zhat vas my job.”

 ****With her defenses low she chuckles, despite it being a horrible joke. “I’m not allowing you near the interns anymore.”

 ****“Zhen how vill I recuit associates?”

 ****Nyota waves him off. “ _Get out of here_. Go be productive or something.”

 ****He salutes her as he walks off, and Nyota is left alone to hear the middle of Spock’s speech.

 ****_”In the previous eight years, the Ai’in administration has increased your facility funding 13.2%, which is an increase from the prior administration by 2.6%. As President, I would assure that these increases will continue incrementally by year – “_

 ****“Well, at least he’s speaking to the right crowd,” Nyota mumbles to herself, taking one last peek at the ballroom of scientists who have just consumed their expensive Plorian dinner in formal gowns and tuxes.

 ****As she lets the curtain drop from her hands, a beep on her headset lets her know exactly who’s calling – and it’s always a call she is willing to drop anything to take.

 ****Her slim fingers tap to open the line quickly. “T’Pring.”

 ****_”Nyota.”_

 ****“Spock is doing pretty well, considering the crowd.”

 ****_”There are no infants to distract him this time.”_

 ****Nyota rolls her eyes. “When will I have to stop apologizing for that?”

 ****_”Perhaps when all the entertainment shows stop airing that footage.”_

 ****Nyota groans – _that_ would be unlikely. How Spock had picked up the infant under the arms and held it away from him as it cried had been pure comedy.

 ****“But every candidate has to do those – ”

 ****There is a soft huff at the end of the line, and it’s only then that Nyota knows T’Pring has been joking with her; her wry sense of humor not something Nyota has caught on to quite yet.

 ****Nyota puts hands on her hips, quirking a lip. “Well, tell him if he doesn’t stop using precise statistics in his speeches that I’ll throw more illogically-crying babies his way.”

 ****_”I can think of no greater threat.”_

 ****“Also, if his betrothed can start joining him at these events, that would be swell.”

 ****There is a momentary silence, before she answers quietly. _”We have an agreement that I will not participate.”_

 ****An intern comes to Nyota, handing her a handful of PADDs. “Why? Because he wants to stand on his own merit? That’s ridiculous, the public loves the idea that you two are a unit – “

 ****_”It is because I will not acquiesce to our current arrangement.”_

 ****Nyota almost drops them all, trying not to gape at her headset. “Um, not to be presumptuous, because a breakup this late in the campaign would be _really and incredibly_ inconvenient – “

 ****There is another huff, and this time Nyota has no clue what it means.

 ****_”We must meet, and in person I can discuss why this arrangement is neither what you fear nor assume. In the meantime I will continue my contributions separately.”_

 ****Nyota stops all that she is doing, shaking her head slowly in confusion. “I guess I don’t understand...” She waves a hand wordlessly, hoping something reasonable will conjure. “But I guess I’ll stop asking.”

 ****_”Thank you, Nyota. Your service to my betrothed’s campaign is unrivaled. Good night.”_

 ****Despite the high praise, Nyota is speechless for minutes afterwards, ignoring the applause from beyond the curtain.

 ****

***

 **** **|Rand, Janice – 11:23am|**  
to: Sulu, Hikaru  
cc:  
re: Remember the paper plates.

 ****.

 **** **|Sulu, Hikaru – 11:25am|**  
to:  
cc:  
re: What paper plates?

 ****.

 ****

***

 ****Janice smacks Hikaru with a wad of napkins as he enters headquarters, paper plates on top of the sheet cake in his arms.

 ****Hikaru makes a face. “What?”

 ****“ _You._ ” She takes the plates, and uses them to direct the cake to a long table. “If you weren’t the future president’s task master, I would’ve sent out an intern.”

 ****“Right, because after reminding me 20 times this morning I _totally_ would’ve forgotten them.”

 ****Janice scowls as she checks the lettering on the cake, and Hikaru kisses the side of her head.

 ****She bats him off. “There’s a baby on this.”

 ****“Yeah, I’m surprised I didn’t hold it away from me in utter terror.”

 ****When she turns to scold him properly, she can’t seem to do it – biting her lip as he wears a grin from ear to ear, leaning in to steal a kiss.

 ****“Admit it, you love me.” He kisses her nose instead.

 ****“Yeah, like a thorned Rigellian slug.”

 ****He kisses the top of her head. “Then I’m a keeper - they just lay eggs and abandon their young, you know.”

 ****Janice rolls her eyes, throwing an arm around his neck. “Will this joke ever get old?”

 ****“ _Never_.” And their lips meet in a proper kiss, the first they’ve had since that morning some fifteen hours ago, their work taking them to different corners of the planet.

 ****A minute later a wad of paper hits Hikaru’s head.

 ****“Get a room, you two!” Christine yells, and there’s laughter from the interns in the back.

 ****She pulls out a chair next to them, standing on top of it to bellow out, “Listen up! We have an important visitor, so all of you better behave or I will get out my ruler.”

 ****There’s a shout from the back, “Is it a sharp ruler?”

 ****“Doesn’t matter how sharp it is when it hits you on the head.”

 ****Hikaru leans over to Janice. “We’re a campaign of love.”

 ****She grins. “Obviously.”

 ****Christine is about to say more when the doors open, and in strolls an entourage – the usual secret police, the usual interns - but more importantly, Bones accompanied by Jim Kirk himself.

 ****There’s a scrabbling of chairs on linoleum as people stand up to get a look, and Christine smirks.

 ****“Let’s give a hand to our _leading_ nominee – up at least five points in all quarters of the quadrant!”

 ****The applause and hollers echo loudly in the room, and Jim walks towards Christine with hands out.

 ****“Thank you, _thank you_.” He waves a hand over all of them. “But this is really all thanks to you guys, working hard here on Earth.”

 ****The applause increases, and after a moment Jim beckons for Bones to stand next to him and shouts, “And this guy! _This guy right here_.”

 ****Jim joins in on the clapping, and Bones rolls his eyes. “ _Come on._ ”

 ****Christine elbows him, and leans in to say in his ear. “Enjoy this while you can!”

 ****At that he nods – sixty days left and in the lead, but anything could happen. In that moment, perhaps nobody knew the fickleness of politics better than the Spock campaign itself, who likely had their own cheering section 90 days ago.

 ****The applause dies down, with Jim’s clap left the loudest, and at that he looks around at all of them.

 ****“It’s so good to be back on Earth, and to see all of you. Wandering around the quadrant, I had to put complete faith in what you were doing down here, and how hard you were working.” He puts a hand to his chest. “I couldn’t ask for a better team, and for better people to put my faith in. _Thank you._ Thank you for working so hard, and many thanks in advance to how much harder it will get towards the election. We’re going to win this, and I know it will be all because of you.” He claps a few times. “Give yourselves a hand, will you?”

 ****Another round of applause echoes in the room, but after a minute the excitement is left radiating, the interns more excited to see him than to give kudos to themselves.

 ****Jim points at the table behind them. “Now I don’t know about you, but I need a piece of that damn cake.”

 ****There’s chuckling in the back, and as everyone lines up to get their fair share even Bones quirks a lip.

 ****“Hey, does the future president get extra frosting?” Jim asks, with a fork poised over a piece with fondant twice the height of the cake itself.

 ****Bones walks over. “ _Sure he does._ ”

 ****And Christine is already shaking her head, watching as Bones wipes a frosting-dipped finger on Jim’s cheek – leading to Jim to wipe half of a fondant baby’s head on Bones’ chin.

 ****The food fight that ensues is an epic one for the ages, as Hikaru, Janice, and Christine hide under the serving table.

 ****“You were serious about never having kids, right?” he asks as frosting hits and slides off the hem of the tablecloth.

 ****Christine leans in to them. “Didn’t anybody tell you that’s what politics are all about? Only the _Mary Poppins_ type survives.”

 ****Hikaru can only make a face as Janice laughs out loud.

 ****

***

 **** **|Chekov, Pavel – 2:56pm|**  
to: Uhura, Nyota  
cc:  
re: RE:Staff Meeting

 ****Am I reading this correctly? – P

 ****> >|Uhura, Nyota – 2:51pm|  
>>to: All Departments  
>>re: Staff Meeting  
>>  
>>At 1800. We are going over new ads and poll numbers, and I want an update from everyone.  
>>This is mandatory.  
>>  
>>Nyota Uhura  
>>Campaign Manager  
>>Spock Headquarters

 **** **|Uhura, Nyota – 2:58pm|**  
to: Chekov, Pavel  
cc:  
re: RE:RE:Staff Meeting

 ****Is there a problem?

 ****Nyota Uhura  
Campaign Manager  
Spock Headquarters

 **** **|Chekov, Pavel – 3:01pm|**  
to: Uhura, Nyota  
cc:  
re: RE:RE:RE:Staff Meeting

 ****No, there isn’t. I was just not aware of this staff meeting when you commissioned new ads this morning. I will be sure to have something to present. – P

 **** **|Uhura, Nyota – 3:03pm|**  
to: Chekov, Pavel  
cc:  
re: RE:RE:RE:RE:Staff Meeting

 ****Thank you.

 ****Nyota Uhura  
Campaign Manager  
Spock Headquarters

 ****

***

 ****M’Ress purrs at the sight of pralines. “This campaign is giving me sugarrr overload.”

 ****Jim grins at her from across the table. “You and me both.”

 ****Bones stand at the head of them. “If everyone could start crashing back to Earth now, that would be great.”

 ****Jim straightens up, and takes the moment to point at the viewscreen behind Bones. “Three column strategy, really?”

 ****Bones doesn’t even turn to look at it. “You know backseat drivers don’t get to criticize, right?”

 ****Jim holds up his hands. “Hell no, not at _this_ juncture.”

 ****Hikaru sits next to him and points with a thumb. “Jim’s been employing marbles.”

 ****M’Ress raises a delicate brow, the chair next to her still empty of Christine.

 ****Hikaru leans forward. “So we have 150 Federation planets as members, each with their own patriotic colors, right?”

 ****She nods. “And thousands of colonies.”

 ****Hikaru waves that off. “Whenever Jim reads favorable numbers from one of them, they go in one jar – with bad numbers going in the other.”

 ****M’Ress purrs. “And the favorable jarrr is full at this point, corrrrect?”

 ****Hikaru grins. “Heck yeah! With one sore point, of course.”

 ****Jim leans into their conversation. “That marble will be in my other jar after election night.”

 ****M’Ress’ purr cuts short in confusion, but Bones rolls his eyes.

 ****“We’re not winning Vulcan, now or never.”

 ****Jim looks away. “So you say.”

 ****“’So you say’ – yeah, everyone, chill out and listen to the adult in the room.”

 ****At that point Christine waltzes in, coffee in tow.

 ****“Janice is getting new numbers, she’ll be here in a minute.” She passes out the cups, with tea for M’Ress and herself. “From the sounds she was making, I bet it’ll be worth it.”

 ****“Then we’ll look at the new ad first – computer, lights at forty-five percent.” Bones looks over at Christine.

 ****“File twenty-two.”

 ****Hikaru and Christine lean back in their chairs, while Jim sits forward, staring at the viewscreen over the rim of his coffee cup.

 ****A blue-green grassland is in view, with wind rustling through tall blades. _”In a time of change and uncertainty, it is easy to feel lost – to feel as if there is never a way out.”_

 ****“That sounds optimistic.”

 ****_”But with the right attitude – “_

 ****Two Human children run out of the blades, laughing and running as if in a game of tag.

 ****_”You can find opportunities everywhere.”_

 ****“Or scratch your cornea.”

 ****An image of Jim as he leans down to help an Andorian appears on screen, then fades to Jim building a habitat house on Endorus II after the floods. _”James Kirk – A man of experience, a man for the future.”_

 ****“And here I thought I was going to come out on a John Deere or something.”

 ****Jim is sipping his coffee, hiding his smirk from Christine’s glare.

 ****“I know you poke fun because you love.”

 ****He grins at her. “I only poke fun because if _I’m_ doing it, then I beat a dozen smartasses to the punch.”

 ****Bones sighs. “James Kirk, a man wanting to beat an ass to the punch.”

 ****Jim winks at him. “Precisely.”

 ****Hikaru leans forward. “So what planet is this going to?”

 ****“Luna, Earth, and some surrounding outposts. We are putting together an alternate version for the farther planets, but right now we’re casting Rigellian children.”

 ****Jim ticks a finger at the screen. “Not this one for Endorus, though. I’m sure they would _love_ to see an ad of grasslands after theirs were all decimated.”

 ****Christine gives him a look. “It goes both ways. Some would view that with optimistic idealism.”

 ****“Then you don’t know the Endorans. They’re still mourning over there.”

 ****Christine notes it on her PADD. “I will keep it in mind.”

 ****“Thank you,” Jim says, then sips his coffee again.

 ****Bones stands at the table head. “Computer, lights at normal – I guess we’re still waiting on Janice?”

 ****“I have reporrrts from Carrol Marrcus to share, if it fills the time,” M’Ress offers, tapping her PADD with a stylus.

 ****Bones waves a hand. “By all means.”

 ****“Carrol has been circulating volunteers and representatives to all the outposts, and volunteers have increased by 20 perrrcent – “

 ****“I have the numbers!”

 ****Everyone looks towards the door, where a harried Janice is leaning in on the doorframe.

 ****She smiles apologetically to M’Ress. “Sorry.”

 ****“Not at all,” M’Ress replies, “If the numberrrs are good.”

 ****Janice walks fully into the room, her enthusiasm overwhelming. “Well, on Vulcan – “

 ****Everyone holds their breath.

 ****“We’re only down by a 60 point margin!”

 ****Bones makes a face as everyone groans – except for Jim who whispers a _Yes!_

 ****Bones gives her a droll look. “This gets better?”

 ****Janice nods. “We’ve got 90 percent of the outposts in the bag, and on Earth and Luna we’re leading by 7 points!”

 ****Hikaru lets out his own _Yes!_ , and reaches across the table to high-five his wife, who is still too excited to stand still.

 ****Jim is grinning ear to ear, elbowing Bones. “Come on, _come on_ \- those are numbers that can crack a smile!”

 ****He rolls his eyes, but the corners of his lips upturn indulgently.

 ****Christine chuckles as Jim moves in front of Bones’ face, using his thumbs to lift those corners further. “Come on, a full grin – you can do it Bones, with practice!”

 ****“Get your hands off my mouth.”

 ****“I want to see teeth first – “

 ****“Guys!” Janice interrupts. “It gets better!”

 ****That gets Jim to turn around, thumbs still poised in the air. “Huh?”

 ****She claps her hands together, her smile stretching as far as it can go. “In the Intergalactic Weekly poll, Jim got voted ‘Most Appealing’!”

 ****Christine cocks her head with a furrowed brow while Bones groans.

 ****“By what margin?” Jim asks.

 ****“I’m afraid to find out,” Bones mumbles.

 ****“By seventy-five percent!”

 ****Bones puts his head in his hands as Jim leaps up, giving a high-five to Hikaru.

 ****Christine pats Bones’ arm. “It _is_ ‘Most Appealing’, not ‘Most Sexy’.”

 ****“Might as well be the same thing.“

 ****Jim leans down on Bones’ shoulders. “It’s okay Bones, I know _green_ is more your thing.”

 ****Bones throws him off with a sputter. “What – ?“

 ****“It’s okay to admit it, I’ll still love you.”

 ****Even Christine is laughing at them now, Bones now in full-on grump mode.

 ****Hikaru pulls out a chair next to him. “Great Jan, now this’ll be all I hear about when we’re in Europe.”

 ****Bones looks up enough to glare. “Jim, no funny business for the Federation holiday.”

 ****“Me? _Funny_?” Jim huffs a laugh. “I’ll be campaigning.”

 ****“ _Good_.” Bones points at Hikaru. “No drinking.”

 ****Hikaru holds up his hands. “Yeah, yeah - _no drinking_.”

 ****Jim sits with a sigh in his chair. “No fun on holiday, Hikaru.” He holds out his hand for a fist bump. “Boring stuff for life, bro.”

 ****As Hikaru fist bumps back, Christine gives Bones another pitying look, not buying the exchange one bit.

 ****

***

 ****The large room is quiet, the murmuring kept to a minimum as everyone fidgets in their seats. The only sounds are of people entering – most especially Pavel, who is one of the last to burst into the room, harried and fumbling with his PADDs and supplies.

 ****He is only beat by Nyota, who strides in tall and confident, looking everyone directly in the eye as she walks down a row between the seats. Her black suit is tailored, her attitude and attire the height of perfection as she reaches the podium, calm and composed.

 ****When she looks up from her PADD, the entire room is completely silent.

 ****“Thanks for coming here today. As you may know from our recent poll numbers – “ she takes a deep breath, “we are obviously in need of some new strategies.”

 ****She motions over to Pavel, who is still stacking his PADDs from where they had fallen on his desktop. When he looks up it is with a hint of annoyance, but nonetheless he drags a PADD from the pile and stands to present next to her.

 ****“Ve have been working on a new ad for Earth and ze nearby outposts.” He taps with a stylus, and then, “Computer, lights at zirty-percent, file one-tventy-six.”

 ****At that an image of Spock at an outdoor rally appears, in a moment when the crowd had been cued to applaud. Spock is giving a curt nod to all of them, the composite image of a cool and confident leader.

 ****_”In a time of change and uncertainty, an individual must step forward to offer clarity and vision – “_

 ****Spock raises a hand with an uncharacteristic wave as he accepts his applause.

 ****_”With confidence to lead us in the right direction of social responsibility and fiscal awareness – “_

 ****Nyota is already rubbing her brow, Pavel not missing the action as the ad continues.

 ****“ _S’chn T’gai Spock: For the future of reason.”_

 ****Once again Spock appears behind his desk in front of a viewscreen of stars.

 ****“ _I am Spock, and I approve of the contents of this message – “_

 ****“Computer, lights at eighty-percent!”

 ****Nyota is already jumping up, huffing as she takes the podium again.

 ****“Obviously that is a rough draft – “

 ****Pavel stares right at her. “ _Obwiously._ ”

 ****“And that is why we are having this meeting, to gather ideas.” She turns to stare back at him. “You may be seated.”

 ****Pavel glares at her, which doesn’t faze Nyota one bit as he takes his PADD and walks back to his seat. But instead of sitting, he starts to gather his things.

 ****“Excuse me, but I have an ad to _finish_.”

 ****The room remains quiet as Pavel quickly exits, Nyota still at the podium as she looks expectantly at all of them.

 ****She waves a hand. “Who would like to go first?”

 ****But the silence continues, the group looking around at each other and fidgeting, while some tap at their PADDs to continue reading.

 ****It is only when a comm. call comes in for an intern, with the beep ringing loudly the room, that Nyota clenches her jaw and walks towards them.

 ****“You know, you are _all_ in a meeting for a presidential nominee.”

 ****But instead of apologies, the intern only stands up to take his comm. call in the hallway – except halfway out of his seat Nyota is already there, ripping the communicator from him.

 ****“Do you know how many people would _kill_ for your positions?” She holds the communicator up, her voice rising at the lot of them. “Thousands of people applied, and we chose all of _you_ to work on this campaign.”

 ****The intern falls back into his seat, and Nyota carries the comm. badge with her as she walks back to the podium.

 ****“If all of you are here to _just_ get ahead, to _just_ have a job – “ she points at the viewscreen, frozen on a still of Spock sitting at his desk. “And _not_ because you believe this man should be president, that he’s the best person for the job – then _leave_.”

 ****Her fierce stare is focused on all of them, the assembly of dozens slinking in their seats, or paralyzed with the accusation.

 ****“I don’t have time to deal with people who don’t give a damn, and I don’t have time to deal with people uninspired by our future president to produce quality work. If all of you would rather be somewhere else, then take your _goddamn_ comms. outside of this room. In fact, take _all_ your comms. outside of this building from now on, for the Spock campaign doesn’t need people like you.”

 ****At that she smacks the comm. on the podium, the clang of it jarring to everyone’s senses. When she looks up, she waves a hand at them again.

 ****“Well? Do we have ideas or not?"

 ****A timid Human girl raises her hand in the back, and Nyota nods at her.

 ****“Well – um, I’ve noticed that Spock isn’t in a lot of the space station magazines anymore. He had an interview, and now it is mostly just our visual ads or tabloid articles, not soundbytes from us.”

 ****At that Nyota seems to soften, considering the idea. “All right. That’s because Spock did a huge round of Starfleet interviews all at once, and hasn’t in a while.” Nyota nods again, almost to calm herself. “That is a good observation. Please go talk to Elizabeth Palmer and see if she can arrange something.”

 ****The Human looks almost startled, getting up slowly as if expecting to be told to sit down again. But Nyota only watches her closely.

 ****“Your name?”

 ****The girl stammers, “Leila – Leila Kalomi.”

 ****“Thank you, Leila. Now please leave to do that.”

 ****And Leila exits at once, leaving the room in shocked silence instead of fear.

 ****Nyota tries to smile at all of them. “ _That_ is taking initiative. The Spock campaign rewards initiative.” She sighs and grabs a PADD. “We’ll reconvene this meeting tomorrow, and I better see more hands in the air by then.”

 ****When nobody moves, Nyota huffs and says sharply, “ _Dismissed._ ”

 ****The room empties quickly, with chairs skidding loudly on the linoleum. Within minutes, Nyota is finally left alone – where she puts her head in her hands, losing her composure, and bites her lip to keep herself quiet.

 ****

***

 ******Kirk Shows Off Physical Fitness on Holiday – The Intergalactic Inquirer  
Reporting by Suzie Sunshine**

 ****During the Federation Holiday last weekend, Kirk took a moment from commemorating peace to surf with campaign aide Hikaru Sulu in Hawaii, showing off his healthy physique to on-lookers on the beaches of Maui. With these photos exclusive to The Inquirer, all we can say is - _Hello_ , Mister President!... (Continue to article)

 ****

***

 ****Bones storms into the office on-board their shuttle, seeing that Jim is studiously – and suspiciously – studying his comm. unit.

 ****But he throws the PADD onto Jim’s desk anyway, watching as Jim doesn’t even flinch.

 ****“Hello, Bones,” Jim murmurs without peeling his eyes away.

 ****“What is this?”

 ****At that Jim does glance his way. “What’s what?”

 ****“Oh, I don’t know – you normally don’t _parade around on a beach_ with your damn shirt off.”

 ****Jim goes back to his reading. “Oh, that.”

 ****“ _That?_ Just ‘that’?”

 ****“I was at a beach. Did you want me to wear a bikini?”

 ****Jim doesn’t even crack a smile as Bones sputters, pointing at the PADD with an indignant finger.

 ****“I wish you and Chris would warn me of these things.”

 ****Jim glances at him again. “What does Chris have to do with it?”

 ****“She’s been wearing a shit-eating grin all day, don’t tell me – “

 ****“She thought I’d be in Paris.”

 ****Bones throws up a hand. “Fine. Go play _Baywatch_ all you want.”

 ****Jim leans back in his chair, folding his hands on his chest. “I don’t understand that reference.”

 ****Bones rolls his eyes. “Whatever, you don’t fool me.”

 ****Jim continues to wear his perplexed and innocent expression as Bones stomps out of his office, leaving the PADD on his desk. It’s only when a minute passes and the coast is clear that Jim retrieves the PADD, allowing himself a small smile at the tabloid cover.

 ****

***

 ******Spock Campaign Out-Spending Kirk 3:1 – Intergalactic Press  
Reporting by Sch’un Versai**

 ****In an effort to catch up with Kirk’s soaring poll numbers, the Spock Campaign has doubled its spending in the last month, presumably funded with S’chn T’gai Spock’s own personal finances. This has led to 300 million credits to Kirk’s 100 million, with over half donated by citizens in the Federation... (Continue to Story)

 ****

***

 ****Spock does not look up from his breakfast of avocado on toast, not even when the PADDs with the morning news are left at his side.

 ****Instead he fixates on stirring his tea; the steam of chamomile and honey barely discernible to his fogged senses, but soothing nonetheless.

 ****“You are unwell.”

 ****Spock lets the spoon swirl on its own. “I am having an allergic reaction.”

 ****“These are the same.”

 ****Spock looks up, meeting T’Pring’s eyes across the table.

 ****“There is a difference.”

 ****“Not to your voters who will see it as a sign of weakness.”

 ****Spock looks back at his toast. “To the voters, I already appear to have many weaknesses.”

 ****“No need to give them another for the list, my betrothed.”

 ****There is silence as they continue to eat, a facsimile of Spock’s immaculate dining room transposed to the shuttle, where they are now headed to some of the farther outposts and planets in the quadrant.

 ****Spock takes a bite, the toast entirely too scratchy for his throat, yet satisfying in a masochistic manner. “If you are concerned about my weaknesses, perhaps you would be agreeable to appearing at some of the rallies.”

 ****He doesn’t look up at her, only sipping his tea as he waits in the quiet, knowing the likelihood of her answer.

 ****“You must stand on your own, Spock.”

 ****“I have, and I will.” Spock meets her gaze with determination. “But as you surmised three months ago, there are some who, no doubt, forget we are betrothed.”

 ****Her lip twitches, and it is a satisfying sight.

 ****But Spock continues. “When we made our agreement – “

 ****“I have no doubt, Spock, that you meant it with loyalty and honor. But if there is honesty, you must also confess it was also made for your benefit.”

 ****Spock swallows another sip of tea, not taking his eyes off her countenance; her back straight and eyes fierce.

 ****“I do not regret, nor doubt, being your betrothed.”

 ****“You are misleading in that regard.”

 ****“But I will not compromise my integrity to appease your motivations.”

 ****“I have not asked such.”

 ****She tilts her head. “You are misleading in that regard.”

 ****Spock sets down his tea cup. “I am unaware of how you are being compromised.”

 ****“In my meetings with members of your delegation, with your voters, they are all under an assumption.”

 ****“That is their prerogative.”

 ****“Then it is also my prerogative to not give them false impressions.”

 ****Spock grips the handle too tightly and can feel his knuckles blanche. “Perhaps your intentions are to aid my misfortunes.”

 ****At that T’Pring has had enough, and stands up from the table. “Spock, that is not my intention. I am certain you are the more capable candidate in this process.”

 ****Spock watches as she approaches his end of the table, with her fingers choosing a specific PADD to lay near his tea cup.

 ****“My intentions are not to belie your character, along with my own.”

 ****He looks at the PADD she has set near him, the headline bright and demanding attention. He does not turn as she leaves the room, giving him privacy as he stares at the article in front of him.

 ****If Spock lingers a moment on the inappropriate images of James Kirk, no one is the wiser.

 ****

***

 **** **|McCoy, Leonard – 4:56pm|**  
to: Sulu, Hikaru  
cc:  
re: I should just make this a form email

 ****Where the hell is he?

 **** **|Sulu, Hikaru – 5:01pm|**  
to: McCoy, Leonard  
cc:  
re: RE:I should just make this a form email

 ****Give us 15 minutes – and tell Pike that Jim sends his apologies for being late. – H.

 **** **|McCoy, Leonard – 5:03pm|**  
to: Sulu, Hikaru  
cc:  
re: Noted.

 ****.

 ****

***

 ****“I’m sorry, Admiral – “

 ****Christopher Pike puts up a hand. “You’re forgetting who you’re talking to. Jim was late getting on that recruitment shuttle nine years ago, and I had no doubts he’d be late now.”

 ****“Well, he apologizes anyway.”

 ****“Tell him it’s good practice for being president.” Pike relaxes in his chair, taking advantage of the spread of sweets on the meeting room table along with his cup of coffee.

 ****Bones can’t seem to sit, but instead leans on the back of a chair. “We appreciate that you’re here, anyway.”

 ****“I take this election seriously.”

 ****“As do we.”

 ****Pike grabs another praline. “My wife is on the Spock campaign, you know.”

 ****“I’m aware.”

 ****“Political differences keep the feistiness alive in our marriage.”

 ****Bones can’t help but be amused. “Too bad that doesn’t work for everyone.”

 ****“Don’t I know it.”

 ****Bones is about to sit down when the meeting room doors slide open, Jim uncharacteristically frazzled as he bursts in, only to stop abruptly to shake Pike’s hand.

 ****Jim grins. “So glad to see you here, Admiral.”

 ****“Likewise,” Pike says and smiles back, motioning with his free hand to the table. “Should we get started?”

 ****Hikaru already has new coffee poured and the viewscreen set up, with Bones sitting at the head of the table as Jim and Pike sit across from each other.

 ****Pike folds his hands. “You ready?”

 ****Jim quirks a lip. “Ready for anything.”

 ****“Ready to explain what you were doing stardate 3256.73, when you drove a corvette off a cliff?” Pike asks solemnly.

 ****Jim shrugs. “Just going for a ride.”

 ****They both stare at each other a moment, before Pike cracks first with laughter and Jim follows close behind.

 ****“Jim, I have no idea how I’m going to prepare you,” Pike says as he shakes his head.

 ****Jim shrugs again. “I hear I just have to be my charming self.”

 ****Bones rolls his eyes as Pike ticks a finger at him. “Sure, but during an unmoderated debate that only goes so far – and you’re up against a Vulcan who won’t give a shit.”

 ****Jim looks up at the ceiling with a wicked grin. “Oh, I don’t know - I’ve seduced Vulcans before.”

 ****Bones snorts. “Not gonna work this time.”

 ****“Well, hopefully you won’t even need it,” Pike says, reaching for another praline before turning to Hikaru. “We’re gonna need another plate of these.”

 ****Hikaru gets up. “Yes, sir.”

 ****“It’s going to be a long night – and the next few days.”

 ****Jim sits up straight, hands folded. “You’ve got my full attention, sir.”

 ****Pike leans forward, copying the same posture. “All right, Captain. Let’s cover foreign policy first.”

 ****“Fire away.”

 ****“If a real-life Kobayashi Maru were to happen on Federation territory, what would your response be?”

 ****Jim looks Pike in the eye, not missing a beat. “I would ask the Klingons if they’d like a war on their hands.”

 ****“Are you not taking the question seriously, Captain Kirk?”

 ****Jim purses his lips. “Oh, I am – having run into Klingons before, that _is_ the only bargaining chip I would have. Next to foreign trade agreements and ruining peace treaties, of course, which the Klingons are not inclined to do either.”

 ****Pike continues his stern expression, before cracking a smile and wagging a finger at him.

 ****“Now that? _That_ was good.”

 ****Jim shines his knuckles on his chest, with Bones sighing as they all settle in for the long night.

 ****

***

 ****“Hello – yes? Yes. I was trying to reach Miss Chase – “

 ****Nyota rests her forehead in her hand, with her elbow propped up on the desk as it has been most of the afternoon.

 ****“Yeah, I must have the wrong number – yes, I’ll hold.”

 ****Not that she had much else to do, what with half with her campaign team afraid to even approach her, and Spock temporarily resting due to “allergies”. Instead she had spent most of the afternoon emailing Palmer, M’Benga and Pike, trying to coordinate a time for a more coherent strategy.

 ****It’s too late in the campaign, but they are running out of options – Spock’s last numbers are still down, and they are 14 days out, with one week to the last debate.

 ****Nyota looks forward to just _sleeping_ for a month after the elections... if she doesn’t jump off a bridge from the results.

 ****A door hushes open and Nyota glances up quickly – only to do a double-take at Pavel holding two cups, a label from a tea bag sitting on the edges of both of them.

 ****She doesn’t want to gape. However it’s been – two? three? – _a few_ days since Pavel had even looked in her direction, much less tried to bring a cup of tea.

 ****When the holding music restarts on the line, Nyota decides to hang up and accept her mug with both hands.

 ****“Thank you,” she says, emphasizing the _you_ awkwardly and cringing a little.

 ****But Pavel only sits across from her, a cup in one hand and a PADD in the other.

 ****“Ve have four new ads to show at ze meeting.”

 ****He takes a sip of his tea, but Nyota can only hold her mug as she watches intently.

 ****“Two are for zhose closest to the Federation home galaxy, while ze rest are for ze out-lying planets.”

 ****Nyota nods. “That sounds great.”

 ****“Zhey are two separate ads, but vith alternate wersions.”

 ****Nyota nods again, and at that Pavel looks up – glancing at the coffee cup in her hands, then back at her face.

 ****“Your tea vill get cold.”

 ****At that he offers her a small smile, and Nyota can breathe again – taking a sip of her Russian Earl Grey, listening to his other reports in detail.

 ****

***

 **** **|Sulu, Hikaru – 6:33am|**  
to: Rand, Janice; Chapel, Christine  
re: Do they actually sell chill pills, or.

 ****Just wondering. – H.

 **** **|Chapel, Christine – 6:35am|**  
to: Sulu, Hikaru; Rand, Janice  
cc:  
re: RE:Do they actually sell chill pills, or.

 ****A hot toddy never killed anyone. – Chris

 **** **|Sulu, Hikaru – 6:37am|**  
to: Rand, Janice; Chapel, Christine  
cc:  
re: RE:RE:Do they actually sell chill pills, or.

 ****Yeah, but we fist-bumped about no alcohol. – H.

 **** **|Chapel, Christine – 6:40am|**  
to: Sulu, Hikaru; Rand, Janice  
cc:  
re: RE:RE:RE:Do they actually sell chill pills, or.

 ****I’m sorry? - Chris

 **** **|Rand, Janice – 6:43am|**  
to: Chapel, Christine; Sulu, Hikaru  
cc:  
re: It’s a sacred vow of life or death.

 ****It’s written in the Bro Code next to chest-thumping and killing an innocent woodland creature with your bare hands.

 **** **|Sulu, Hikaru – 6:46am|**  
to: Rand, Janice; Chapel, Christine  
cc:  
re: Ha.

One of you gets to be aide for a day. – H.

 

 **|Chapel, Christine – 6:49am|**  
to: Sulu, Hikaru; Rand, Janice  
c:  
re: RE:Ha.

Is Jim that bad? – Chris

 

 **|Sulu, Hikaru – 6:51am|**  
to: Rand, Janice; Chapel, Christine  
cc:  
re: Try the other one.

What was that speech he made about backseat drivers? – H.

***

“But there’s no reason that we can’t do both!” Jim says, pacing on the other side of the room.

Pike is still seated. “I would argue that answer is indicative of the naïveté of my opponent.”

“My answer is reflective of actually _visiting_ the outskirt planets, not just reading about them!”

Bones growls as he leans forward. “Jim, tone of voice – “

“Tone of voice, my ass!”

As Pike puts out a hand between them, Jim curses at the ceiling.

“Jim, you’ve been great – it’s just late.”

Bones scoffs. “Don’t _placate_ him like a child.”

Jim whips his head at that. “Speak for yourself.”

“Gentlemen – “

Bones stands up, shaking a finger. “You know damn well – “

But as Jim strides to meet him, Pike stands to be a barrier.

“ _Gentlemen_ ,” Pike says sternly. “We’ve been at this 12 hours now.”

“Only got 48 before the damn debate – “

“Yeah, _thanks_ Bones. Knew that number already.”

As Bones turns away, hands raised in exasperation, Pike pushes Jim towards the other corner of the room.

Pike looks between them. “Do I need to stay and supervise _both_ of you?”

Bones doesn’t say a word, but Jim shakes his head and says quietly, “No, Admiral. We’re good.”

“ _Good_.” Pike reaches for a plate of untouched cookies and takes one in his palm. “I expect you both to be in one piece tomorrow morning.”

Neither of them acknowledges that as Pike leaves the room, the doors whispering closed behind him, yet the loudest sound in the room.

As the minutes pass, Jim looks out the lone window, staring out into the darkness outside. Not true darkness in the late San Francisco evening, but the orange glow of lights sporadic in this part of the city. There are sounds of traffic if he listens closely, but instead he leans against the frame, fuming silently.

He doesn’t turn away from it until he can hear Bones next to him, staring out into the same darkness. Jim looks pointedly, but is ignored.

“Bones,” Jim says between them, letting it hang in the air. When he doesn’t get a response, and sees Bones’ eyes focused on the orange streetlights, Jim huffs. “I’m trying my fucking best.”

“Sometimes the best don’t make it, Jim.”

Jim narrows his eyes, shaking his head. “What the fuck – what sort of words of _encouragement_ are those?”

“They’re not.” Bones finally looks at him, leaning against the window frame. “I’m just being realistic.”

“ _Realistic?_ Like I don’t fucking know realism.” Jim steps towards him, pointing at himself. “You don’t get to this point after fucking _crawling_ through the nominee process, with every damn admiral doubting your goddamn abilities, and not know what’s _realistic_.”

Bones stabs a finger back at him. “Oh yeah, you did that _all by yourself_.”

“I was the one up there, taking a beating in those debates.”

“And yet they still nominated you.”

“What? And you have a problem with that, suddenly?” Jim spreads his arm. “Oh, that’s right – you were the manager for fucking Commodore Fox before I had to _beg you_ to come join me.”

Bones lets out a harsh sigh. “Are we digging up the past, now? Because you’ve got a lot of skeletons in your closet, buddy – “

“Yeah, I do.” Jim leans into his space. “But at least I don’t try to pretend they don’t _exist_.”

Bones steps away from him. “I’m not continuing this – “

“Oh, you’re just going to step out and leave me by myself?” Jim barks a sharp laugh. “ _What a risk._ I might go get drunk and start a brawl somewhere.”

“I don’t need this.”

“Neither do I.”

Bones is poised at the door, a mere step from making it open, but gives Jim a hard stare – a withering glare that would make most men apprehensive, but only leads to Jim standing straighter.

Bones enunciates slowly. “If you weren’t my best friend –” He clenches his jaw a moment, before allowing himself to continue. “This would be our last conversation.”

As the doors hiss shut behind him, it sucks the anger and resentment out of the room – with Jim punching the wall in frustration.

***

Nyota stands at the podium, facing the quiet and empty room. Fifteen minutes ago it had been bustling, her staff finally in the spirit of their work and offering ideas and suggestions. The viewscreen had come to life with Pavel’s ads, the new spreads in Federation magazines, and reports of their poll numbers slowly inching back up.

Except now in the empty room, after braving an encouraging face for all of them – Nyota knows, deep in her gut, that it simply will not be enough.

Kirk has the momentum leading up to the debates. His numbers are up everywhere, even in the farthest planets away from Earth. Pundits are predicting that Kirk will win the unmoderated debate, simply because his charm and clear perspective on issues will translate easier, carry more power for an audience – for _any_ viewing audience.

Spock is considered an excellent debater, but – skills and talent can only take a person so far, sometimes.

Nyota sighs, looking up at the ceiling. Not in the habit of praying to deities, she does hope that in this instance a breakthrough will finally come through for all of them.

***

Bones goes to put the key in his lock, twisting it sharply without giving it much thought. He had gone to the bar – not to get tossed, but only to walk in and walk out. He had been too angry to sit for a drink, and yet too tired to look at anyone there.

Not that he ever would. He would rather pace and have a beer in the privacy of his own room, anyway.

He lets the door shut behind him, turning on a light as he makes his way to the mini fridge in the hotel suite. He feels determined to rack up his bill since he is there and the drinks are beckoning.

As he’s about to open a small bottle of vodka when he starts to hum – humming along with the sound of the fridge, or perhaps another appliance.

Except it dips and then abruptly stops, turning into a female sigh.

With a mini bottle poised in mid-air, Bones whips his head towards the sound. The suite is so large and expensive, but perhaps the walls _are_ thin. But he creeps around, following the humming further and further into his suite.

Off the main hall is the bathroom, where a door is propped open just enough to show light, yet not enough to show proof of who is within. A frustrating fact when Bones is wondering whether he entered the wrong suite, despite the key he holds in his hand.

But with all his grumbling and stomping inside, it’s a wonder the occupant hadn’t come rushing out to scream at him.

The voice starts again, and it’s sweet and warm and all the things Bones remembers from his childhood. Perhaps all the things he remembers about Jocelyn – about all the women he used to date, and the women he is still attracted to.

The language is alien, but it doesn’t matter. Bones finds his hand on the doorknob with an inexplicable urge to peek within, to follow the voice inside.

The door is lighter than he expects, and it swings open with the slightest touch – revealing Gaila in the tub, her body only covered in bubbles except for a delicate leg hovering at the silver spout.

She doesn’t stop singing, and she doesn’t even look at him. Her eyes are closed, her hair framed around her head, seeming to be blissfully unaware that he is watching.

There are so many questions, and Bones’ mouth struggles to ask them all. Except after a minute of gaping Gaila finally does see him – does look deep into his eyes, without any sort of self-consciousness or surprise.

“I needed a bath,” she says simply, as if it were the most logical excuse in the world.

He wants to ask how she got in, why she is even there – but instead her blue eyes slowly draw over him from head to toe, causing a flush to bloom up his neck and across his skin.

“So do you,” she says softly, expectantly.

When he tries to protest she only drapes her leg on the side of the tub, sliding downward to welcome him in– lure him in.

As he undresses and slides into the water, he lets the day wash away as he sinks into the warmth.

***

 **Top Official to Endorse Kirk for Presidency – The Outpost  
Reporting by Trex Trickle**

It has leaked from the Kirk campaign that a figure of prominence is helping Kirk prepare for tomorrow’s debate and will release an endorsement to the media, says an anonymous source close to staff . Speculation suggests that this official will either be Admiral Pike, Kirk’s long-time mentor and captain during the Vulcan crisis, or Admiral Komack, who has been Kirk’s superior officer for most of his industrious career... (Continue to Story)

***

 **|Uhura, Nyota – 2:34am|**  
to: Palmer, Elizabeth; M’Benga, Geoffrey  
cc:  
re: Thank you.

That appeared rather quickly, and I appreciate the expediency. Fine work.

Nyota Uhura  
Campaign Manager  
Spock Headquarters

***

Gaila lies on the white comforter, letting the wind blow across her and the bed in the dry heat. While there is darkness, there never seems to be a moment of relief in New ShiKahr, where the night-time temps are still too warm for Gaila’s tastes.

She closes her eyes, waiting until the doors close from the bathroom and for a body to dip into the bed next to her.

“I don’t know if I can’t take more of this,” Nyota says, lying naked next to her. “I thought Earth could get bad, but this is nothing.”

Gaila turns on her side, laying her head in the crook of an arm. “It smells nice.”

Nyota kisses the top of her head, fingers toying with red curls. “That’s something – especially since we might need to stay here for a while.”

“Giving up Earth?”

Nyota shrugs. “You know it depends – ”

“Yeah. And the Lunar colonies are still too close.” She kisses Nyota’s bicep. “We’ve stacked the chips – now let them fall where they may.”

Not thinking further on it, Nyota closes her eyes as they fall sleep together; perhaps the first peaceful sleep they’ve had in over a year.

***

 **|Kirk, Jim – 11:27am|**  
to: McCoy, Leonard  
cc:  
re: GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE.

Right now.

***

Janice leans against a wall across from the office, listening intently to the fighting inside.

“Goddammit, _goddammit_ \- !“

When a chair is thrown against the wall Janice doesn’t even flinch, but instead leans her head on Hikaru’s shoulder.

As he pats her hair gently, Christine walks in front of them – slowing as she realizes the fighting within.

She slinks next to Hikaru and asks quietly, “How long?”

“A few hours now.”

Janice straightens. “It just gets worse and worse – “

But the hitch in Janice’s voice stops abruptly, the blonde head shaking in confusion by the smile one Christine’s face.

Janice narrows her eyes. “I don’t understand.”

Christine only chuckles. “If they weren’t fighting, they’d never make up.” She turns to Hikaru. “If they’ve stopped throwing things, the best part’s already over.”

Just as Christine says that the giggling starts – wheezing and tired, but by two voices within the office.

Janice looks relieved as Christine starts to walk away. “See? Told you.”

The wheezing turns to full-out laughter, easing the fears of the eavesdroppers out in the hall.

***

 **T’Pau of Vulcan Gives Spock Campaign Surprise Endorsement – Intergalactic Press  
Reporting by Sch’un Versai**

In a move that most people had not expected, T’Pau gave a statement of endorsement to S’chn T’gai Spock early this morning. The high Vulcan minister, who had never endorsed a candidate in previous elections, stated that in this instance the choice was clear for “leadership, clear-headed vision, and rationale”... (Continue to Story)

 

 **And Then There Were None – World News Daily  
OP-ED by Gene Dubois **

In this final week of the campaign, it played out like a Shakespearean tragedy: At the height of the Kirk campaign’s momentum and popularity, a knife from behind would lead to its downfall. Amidst rumors of inner strife and friction within its campaign staff, the last thing they needed was the rug pulled out from under them with their endorsements. In the eyes of this long-time political writer, it has now become a more interesting race - with the Kirk campaign trying desperately get back on its feet, while the Spock campaign regains its stride... (Continue to Story)

***

 _”I would put forth the question to Captain Kirk, on whether he would endorse spending equally in the sciences as the Federation does for its military.”_

 _”The Federation already spends fifteen-perfect of its budget on the sciences – “_

 _”And yet 35 percent on its military.”_

 _”With all due respect towards Professor Spock, those numbers don’t reflect the reality of the situation.”_

 _”I am interested to hear how numbers do not represent fact.”_

 _”They are not giving credit to Starfleet as a duo organization of science and defense, that’s how. It’s a gross injustice to the scientists on board every vessel, many of whom are on the frontier of new discoveries and are a credit to their profession.”_

 _”While remaining members of a supposed peace-keeping armada.”_

 _”A peace-keeping armada that many would argue is the back-bone to the Federation.”_

 _”In a time of peace, it is interesting to see that they are being funded similarly as during a war.”_

 _”Because there are still 150 planets and thousands of colonies with problems and issues, and who still need Starfleet to help them. We should not just be an organization that can express our might with an iron fist – but an organization that can also open that fist and lend a helping hand.”_

 _”While that is poetic, you would find many perceive Starfleet as the opposite of a ‘helping hand’.”_

 _”You’re right, Spock – because most of those people would be our enemies, who still exist whether we are in a time of war or peace.”_

 _”I am not looking for dissolution of our military.”_

 _”Neither am I – and I’m glad we can finally agree on something.”_

 _”As humorous as our audience seems to find that statement, the reality is that it is amenable to progress in some instances to ‘agree to disagree’.”_

***

The blue of the Federation flag appears navy in the darkened auditorium, the gold reflecting beams of light that filter from the windows near the high ceiling.

It is late, but Spock waits. Several hours previously he had been in this same hall, debating his opponent with much success. The free-form style had led to many advantages – one of them being the ability to confront Kirk directly on many issues, and to converse honestly on others. It had been an invigorating exercise – one that Spock had not expected to continue hours after its completion.

But he stands in the center of the stage now, waiting for his opponent to appear. Kirk had sent a private request for a meeting, and Spock had privately indulged it. He is curious – they have not spoken privately like this for some time.

A door opens and closes, and footsteps on floorboards creak behind him.

“Hey,” a voice says softly, remaining quiet in the reverence of the hall.

“Hello,” Spock answers, his eyes making out the form as it approaches him – the blond hair also catching errant sparks of moonlight, making James Kirk almost appear like a ghost.

When he is a meter away from him, Kirk halts. “Thanks for coming.”

“It was a reasonable request.” Although if Uhura and McCoy had found out, no doubt they would have disagreed.

A corner of a mouth upturns, and Kirk turns his gaze to the flag behind them. “All for this, Spock. All for this.”

“That is the role of Federation President.”

“It’s so much more to me.” Kirk swallows. “It’s a symbol of how I’ve dedicated my life.”

“We are all members of the Federation, and we live within it regardless of our dedication.”

Kirk gives him a side-ways glance. “It’s not the same as risking your life.”

“Dedication and loyalty should not depend on risk.”

“ _Loyalty_. That’s a good word.”

Kirk walks towards the flag, and when he is within reach he stretches out a hand. “Loyalty makes people do funny things.”

The distance between them is too great for conversation, and so Spock walks forward, hands behind his back.

“I have heard this is an issue in your campaign. That is unfortunate.”

“Is it, now,” Kirk mumbles, his fingertips encasing a star.

“I do not know the exact details.”

“Well, I will share some – like how the informant did not come directly from my campaign.”

Spock is on the other end of the flag and he tilts his head. “I am unsure where else they may have come from.”

Kirk gives a hard stare, the abrupt change of attitude jarring. “How about a reporter named Gaila Chase?”

That only causes Spock to raise an eyebrow. “An interesting theory, as she has been engaged in a romantic relationship with my campaign manager for the last three years.”

“Not a theory, Spock.”

Spock shakes his head minutely. “I am not certain what you are stating.”

Kirk closes in on the space between them. “I am _stating_ that Gaila Chase seduced my campaign manager.”

Both brows are raised now. “I am unfamiliar with the terms of their engagement, but fidelity – “

“This is _not_ about fidelity, Spock. This about luring Bones – “

“This is speculation.”

“Into giving information through planned manipulation!”

They are a breath apart, and Spock meets that glare head-on. “If you are suggesting that my campaign infiltrated – “

“Yeah, that’s _exactly_ what I’m suggesting.”

Spock’s eyes go dark. “You have no proof.”

“I don’t know, Spock. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out where Miss Chase would’ve taken the information.”

“Guilt by association.”

“Guilt by figuring out who’d benefit the most.”

At Spock’s stoic silence, Kirk throws up his hands.

“And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the Spock campaign!”

“I did not come here to be insulted.”

“I remember you, Mr. Integrity and Honor, back at the colony – “ Kirk ticks a finger at him.

“Espousing your beliefs.”

“I also did not come here to reminisce – “

“Telling me how great your Vulcan values were, how they formed your entire identity.”

“I am a Vulcan, and therefore – “

“Is _this_ your Surakian principles at work, Spock?” Kirk’s voice rises, unwilling to back off. “Is your campaign manager representative of – “

“I take responsibility for the members of my campaign, but I do not control their free will.”

Kirk barks a laugh. “Free will, is it? Their ability to be _honest_?”

“It is not clear to me whether Miss Uhura actually lied – “

Kirk swings his arms out, facing the empty auditorium. “At least I’m honest! I’m honest about _everything_. There’s not a damn thing the press hasn’t gotten a hold of – from my criminal record in Iowa, to my grades at the Academy, to everyone I’ve slept with – “

“I am honest.”

Kirk whirls on him, glaring. “Are you, Spock? About _everything_?”

Spock straightens his back. “I am honest in what Federation citizens need to know.”

“Do they know you and T’Pring are a sham?”

“We are _not_ a ‘sham’."

Kirk steps forward. “Is this a common Vulcan trick? A sleight of hand with information, pretending to be one thing while in reality you’re – “

Spock turns away. “I will not take defamation to my character – “

Kirk grabs his arm. “Tell me something, Spock.”

Spock rips it from his grasp. “I owe you nothing.”

But Kirk has slipped in, his face so close to Spock’s own.

He whispers, “Do you still think about me?”

As Spock moves quickly to the side, Kirk grabs his hands – bringing their bodies and faces closer for a demanding kiss.

Spock jerks away. “You are out of bounds – “

Kirk entwines their fingers. “Then tell me to stop.”

But instead of stopping their lips meet again, more insistent as the moments pass and Kirk angles them against the wall; their joined hands pinned above them on the Federation flag as he boxes Spock in.

Spock closes his eyes, his body remembering what it had been like to kiss James Kirk once, in the shadows many years ago. Years before either of them had thought about Federation President, and when the wounds of Vulcan were still fresh and new.

There is a flood of memories coming back to him, only to be ripped apart as Kirk jerks away, staggering several meters from him.

Kirk is out of breath, but manages to raggedly say, “Was it worth it, Spock? Giving up all your freedoms, all of your personality - _us_ \- so you can be this perfect Vulcan?”

Spock can only lean against the wall, suddenly needing it for support.

Kirk shakes his head. “I hope so. Because it seems like a damn lot of lying to be fucking miserable for _nothing_.”

His footsteps echo again as he leaves the auditorium. As the doors open and close, Spock is still leaning against the wall – pinned there by Kirk’s ghost of a hand.

***

 _”On the eve of this election, I stand before the Vulcan consulate in remembrance of my planet’s destruction – yet also on the precipice of a new era._

It has become clear to me over this election season what it means to be truly Vulcan, and in being Vulcan, also my good fortune at being a member of the Federation of Planets. In running against my opponent, James Kirk – a great man in the history of Starfleet, and what he has done for our Vulcan colonies – I am reminded of the diversity of our government, our philosophies, and how good will towards our fellow citizens manifests in a variety of ways.

These ways, whether they are the goals of philanthropy, or peace-keeping, or strengthening the scientific and military structures which protect this great organization – all originate from the same source, regardless of the differences in our methods.

Integrity is the strength of will to fight for these methods. To argue for their necessity, to insist and demand that they are not pushed to the wayside for greed and power. Integrity is pulling from the depths of your character to stand up for your values, which reflect how you perceive this Federation to be governed – for your own lives to be lived.

In this race I have met a man of integrity, and I have no doubt James Kirk lives his life to serve the Federation. And tomorrow on election day, I ask you to vote the same way – to vote for who represents your values most, and who represents how you want this great Federation to go forward.

My... hope is to serve the citizens of this government. I look forward to this in whatever capacity you will grant me in this new administration. Thank you.”

***

 **Polls Too Close To Call – Intergalactic Press  
Reporting by Sch’un Versai**

Where numbers have varied widely over this election cycle, on the day it matters most they are too close to call. They are showing Kirk and Spock neck-to-neck in this Presidential race, the scales tipping either way in the margin of error... (Continue to Story)

 

 **Record Turnout Promises An Interesting Election – World News Daily  
OP-ED by Gene Dubois**

This election year has proven to be one for the history books. With voter turnout doubling since the election of President Ai’in, the results will show a Federation with a new-found passion for politics, and a president leading a government in a new era of citizen awareness... (Continue to Story)

***

Jim stands on the balcony of the Palais de la Concorde, looking over majestic gardens that spread out several stories below. It is an awe-inspiring sight, offering the best views of Paris – some of the best views in the world – as any presidential suite should.

When Kirk turns his head he can see the Eiffel tower, perfectly aligned with Spock’s profile. Spock is completely unaware, instead observing the preparations for the inauguration below.

Jim holds up his wine glass. “A toast to the end of a long journey?”

Spock drags his gaze away, meeting Jim’s with a raised eyebrow. “The journey still remains.”

Jim purses his lips. “All right – to a new one. A journey that will hopefully take us to interesting and exciting places.”

Spock holds up his goblet. “To a new administration.”

Jim nods at that and they clink glasses. They are both slow to drink, still distracted by the scene in front of them.

Jim lowers the goblet from his lips. “How do you think this looks at sunset?”

Spock takes a deep breath, considering it. “With the percentages of pollution in Paris, it likely to be an interesting array of hues.”

Jim has an easy grin, “Then why don’t you stay and verify it for yourself?”

There is a long look between them – while the election season is a fading scar that no longer stings and burns, it is not forgotten in recent memory.

Spock raises his glass. It is a silent toast, but they both drink deeply – both hopeful for a promising future in the Palais de la Concorde.

***

 **|Sulu, Hikaru – 7:34am|**  
to: Rand, Janice  
cc:  
re: Don’t forget Jim’s tie.

They have 20 of them on stand-by for the inauguration, but Jim will kill me if it isn’t his blue one from election night. Thanks. – H.

 

 **|Rand, Janice – 7:37am|**  
to: Sulu, Hikaru  
cc:  
re: What tie?

Just kidding – it’s in my purse. Save me a seat next to Chris and Len, will you?

Janice Rand  
Assistant Chief of Staff  
Palais de la Concorde

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this fic, there is a [masterlist](http://rainbowstrlght.livejournal.com/202426.html) available over on my livejournal. ♥


End file.
